The Individual Performer
by DaisyMayBeCrazy
Summary: Bella Swan runs away from her abusing boyfriend and drunken father with no money or education. Escaping on a train, she is rescued by the handsome circus helper Edward Masen who gives her everything she's ever wanted with the aid of the cirque performers
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story so far :) **

**Hope u enjoy it and pls REVIEW!**

**Btw, the story is set in the modern times :)**

~~0~~

I sat huddled under thin blankets, shivering from cold and fear.

I knew he would find me again.

He always did.

_Jacob._

I pulled up my sleeves to my top and gently stroked the multicoloured bruises stained all over my milky white arms. I winced with pain.

The carriage rattled loudly as I hid behind a box of something unknown.

I wasn't supposed to be in here. But I didn't care. I could only guess that this was a supply carriage. The reciever would get more than he was buying then.

I was lucky. I was free. I was escaping.

But.

Not.

For.

Long.

I heard glass bottles chink against one another as the carriage shook dangerously.

Alcohol.

The way to drown your fears, my drunken father said. He was always so pissed that he didn't realise his only child was being beaten to death.

I crawled to the crates where the sounds were coming from and found an axe hanging on the wall.

I was weak and hadn't eaten or drinken for a few days since Jacob had forced me not to, but my determination ruled over my strength and I pulled it off the wall and slammed it down in the crate, breaking a few glasses and sending splinters of wood and glass flying everywhere. Some got stuck in my wrist.

That hurt.

The smell of wine and blood stunk the air. My fingers were all cut from glass but I didn't care. I had wine.

Wine. It wasn't the strongest stuff, but it was better than nothing.

I ripped off the lid of the crate and pulled out a bottle, unpopping the cork and leaning back against the wall, taking a long, deep swig as memories flashed back from earlier on.

My mother, was a gypsy from Canada who had become pregnant after a one night stand with my father. He didn't even know her name. Apparently she was thrown out of her camp for having me and she claimed revenge against my dad. She tracked him down after having me and pratically threw me at him. According to her, that was her revenge.

Me.

How he had managed to keep me alive in his drunken state I didn't know.

Me and my dad lived in Forks, a small town under the constant cover of clouds and rain. It was one of the wettest place in the Olympic Peninsula, and it was one of the places that I most detested.

I wasn't sure how old I was. Charlie, my dad, had always told me that I was little, a cover up I knew since he didn't know the exact date I was born, so I was left to guesses.

I hated Charlie.

Jacob treated me otherwise.

The things he did to me made me look back and shudder, and they were definitely _not _childish. He had stolen my virtue and my soul. But not my heart. That was under lock and key.

I didn't know how to read or write, my father didn't care for my education and had never enrolled me for any of the local schools. He wasn't educated either.

I would of run to tell the police what horrific things Jacob and Charlie had done to me, but I couldn't. Charlie _was _the police. A job he _sucked _at.

Jacob didn't work. He told me he was too clever and powerful to get a job.

I wanted a job.

I had asked him to help me fill out a form one day to get one. He just laughed and said I was thick enough that I couldn't even read a book so there wasn't any point.

He made me feel so frustrated with myself. And him. _Definitely him. _But I couldn't tell Jacob what I thought of him. He would kill me.

And I wasn't joking.

I tried to prove him wrong by grabbing a crumpled newspaper which was at least seven years old by the fireplace, begging to be burnt. I had locked myself in the bathroom and had tried to read the first sentence, not making head or tail of the tiny, black squiggly lines and had given up, tearing it to miniature pieces before quickly picking the pieces up and throwing them out the window.

Jacob would hurt me again if he saw the mess.

I tried again after a few weeks, asking Jacob to help me fill out a form. He smirked and did, saying that he would deliver it to one of the shops applying for staff. I was so surprised that he wasn't hurting me and was helping, that I let him.

He came back a little while later with a big picture of green and blue with little lines going all over the place and little symbols that he called a map and a bag of paper with black squiggly writing like the newspaper which he said were 'leaflets'. He told me to go and take these to all the houses and be back before three o' clock or he would hurt me again.

I was slightly worried. I didn't know how to tell time. I would just have to ask.

I walked out with excitement.

It never occured to me before that if I couldn't read a bit of paper, how was I going to read a map?

Jacob found me later in the woods with his 'friends' who were all smoking and laughed at the sight of me crying, sitting on a log with tears streaming as the cold and fear set in my nerves. I had scars on my stomach and back from the burns from their ignited ciggaretes.

I had never been outside since.

Jacob didn't let me out without him beside me, he was worried that he would lose me.

Like he cared.

After what he had done, I didn't _want_ to go out again. I always had to go with him if he made me though. He would hurt me or drag me out anyway if he didn't.

I had no-one to turn to.

We didn't live near anyone else so the choices of telling someone what people were doing to me was limited.

I was sure Jacob would try and kill me if I told someone.

Jacob visited my house one day with two of his friends and sent me outside to wait in his truck otherwise he would hit me from kingdom come. I got inside without a word. He came out on his own and told me he was taking me to live with him in his house and had then drove home without another word to me.

I saw Sam and Paul coming home later with red liquid all over them.

I had never seen Charlie since.

I shivered again, bringing me back to reality and took another sip of wine, a warm feeling expanding through my limbs and muscles, spreading through my head, toes and fingers. A spicy essence burned in my throat. It felt _wonderful. _

But I was starved.

If there was drink in here, maybe there was food.

I stood up tipsily, a rushing coming to my head, making me stumble over air.

I looked at another crate and frowned.

P-E-A-N-U-T-S It read.

I traced the funny lines with my fingers. I had seen the shapes before, it was just the funny little lines inbetween them.

Were P-E-A-N-U-T-S food?

I opened the box and pulled a P-E-A-N-U-T out.

It felt rough between my fingers and sounded hollow. It made my fingers feel funny.

I remembered watching Jacob eating something like these one day, teasing me with it as he popped it in his mouth and grinned.

If Jacob could eat it, so could I.

I sniffed it. It didn't really smell of anything.

I put it in my mouth and chewed.

Disgusting.

I spat it out and took another swig of wine fromthe green bottle, getting rid of the taste from my mouth.

I closed my eyes tiredly in a drunken haze. That felt good.

~~0~~

_"Bastard!" Jake yelled as a man overtook us. _

_The man heard and stopped his car. Jacob did the same._

_"Jacob don't hurt- OW!" I squealed as he slapped my face. _

_I hit the window with a thump from Jacob's hit, my forehead and nose pounding as something red trickled on my fingers. Whatever it was made me feel giddy._

_"LISTEN TO ME BELLA! **I'M **IN CHARGE!" He shouted before climbing out the door and slamming it shut, making the whole truck shake. _

_I watched him, biting my lip nervously and trying to make my eyesight less hazy as Jacob walked over to the man. I rubbed my stinging face tenderly._

_The two angry drivers yelled and screamed abuse at each other for a few minutes before Jake finally landed a punch. The man stumbled back, dazed before Jake started to hit his stomach._

_"NO!" I screamed, jumping out of the truck and running towards them._

_Jake could hit me all he wanted, but **not **a stranger. _

_Where my adrenaline came from I didn't know._

_I ran to Jacob and jumped on his back, clawing at him desperately to make him stop. _

_He was surprised and angry at my contact and threw me onto the floor, kicking me in the stomach as I tried to crawl away timidly._

_I cried out in pain, tears rolling as my breath left me. I collapsed on the floor as the red liquid stuck like runny glue on the road. It smelt disgusting. _

_I opened my eyes. I couldn't give up now. _

_The other driver had Jake's full attention now. The driver reached for his wrists when Jacob kicked him in the privates, making the man stumble back. _

_Jacob gripped the man's neck, making him turn different colours, before his eyes rolled back and he fell limp in Jacob's arm. Jacob hissed and dropped him. The man laid dead on the floor. Jacob kicked him once more and glared down at him._

_I whimpered quietly and stood up, stumbling and climbing in the driver's seat of Jake's truck. I had to get away. Now._

_Jacob suddenly turned round, realising what I was doing._

_"BELLA!" He yelled, running to me._

_I didn't know how to drive, but I was going to try._

_Thank god that no-one hardly ever came round these lonely roads. _

_I managed to turn the truck round, making the airbags turn on as I hit a tree. _

_I couldn't see but I continued to drive, I had to get away from Jacob._

_I suddenly flew hard into the airbag as the car was crushed around me into something._

_Was I dead?_

_I didn't know. _

_I moved my fingers. I was still alive. But I could hear Jacob yelling still. _

_I jumped out and ran towards the forest around me without glancing back once. My legs had a life of their own. I only stopped when I was sure that Jacob wasn't behind me any longer and that his angry, muderous cries of his name could not be heard._

_I was lost._

_I cried silently, I didn't want Jake to hear._

_I ran again, tripping on a rock and rolling downhill, falling face down unconscious on the forest floor._

_~~0~~_

_I opened my eyes._

_I only knew one thing._

_Everything hurt. _

_I laid there on the grass, my eyes closed. _

_I could hear shouting._

_Jake? Oh god no. _

_It was more of a tooting noise. _

_But I didn't recognise the shouts. The tooting noise seemed fairly recognisable, but I doubt it came from a human._

_I hauled myself up and ran towards the noise._

_I ran out onto something that looked like a big stage. Oops. Were people singing? It didn't seem like it._

_There was a hole in the middle of the stage with things that looked like ladders stuck to the floor. On the ladders was a big, rusty thing that was making the tooting noise. It was a__ big engine with small things like cars on the back of it_

_Men were all around it, loading heavy things into the little cars. _

_I walked up to one of the men. He took in my appearance with a strange look._

_"Wh-what is this?" I frowned in confusion._

_"It's a train." The man laughed, not being able to hide his amusement. _

_I still didn't know what that was. The man sighed from my lack of knowledge. He reminded me of Jake._

_"It's something which takes some people from one place to another. They can go away on it. They sit in those little things on the back. Those are called carriages."_

_Go? Go away? You could sit in those little cars-, I mean carriages, and go away? __It was perfect. _

_I stared at it in amazement. It was even **bigger **than Jacob's truck._

_Wow._

_"Can I go on it?" I asked, my eyes widening in excitement._

_"You'll have to get a ticket." The man smiled._

_"Ticket?" I frowned._

_"A ticket!" The man said gruffly, scaring me slightly. "You must know what a ticket is."_

_I shook my head._

_He pulled his head back in surprise._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Bella." I answered._

_He stopped and rubbed a hand through his hair._

_"Bella? Bella Swan?"_

_I nodded._

_"Jacob Black's girlfriend?"_

_"I'm not Jacob's friend. But I am a girl!" I said quickly._

_"Yes well..." He murmured. "You'd better get home girlie." He said before walking away quickly._

_I was alone. Again. _

_The train was making louder noises, and smoke was erupting from something which looked like a chimney. _

_One of the carriages were still open. _

_I looked left and right. _

_All the men had gone inside a little house. _

_I had already been bad, I could be bad again. _

_I ran over to the little carriage and climbed inside it, shutting the door and sitting down on the floor._

_There was a blanket on the floor which I wrapped around me. It wasn't very comfy but it was better than the forest floor._

_I waited impatiently for the train to start moving._

_As it did, I let out a little cry of happiness. _

_I was free._

**~~0~~**

**Phwoo! **

**Very active chapter. And slightly sad and depressing is it not? **

**PLS REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey :)**

**Had a virus on my computer so had to overwrite one of the pieces of work I've uploaded :(**

**Had to write with a pen on notepad yesterday :( couldn't and still can't understand my handwriting. It's apalling.**

**So here we are! Chapter 2!**

~~0~~

I wasn't aware of anything apart from the fact that my head was pounding, my wrist was sore, I was dizzy and felt incredibly sick.

I groaned and buried myself under the blanket as a loud noise echoed through my delirious head, making it pound even more.

I squinted. The light was murder.

"Get that crate there!" Someone shouted. A man by the sounds of it. God couldn't he be quieter?

"Yes sir." Said a smooth, velvet voice. Another man. This time his voice didn't make my head pound.

Thump. Rattle.

There went my supply of booze.

"See what's under that blanket!" The loud voiced man boomed.

I froze.

Blanket? _My blanket? _

Light fingertips stroked the back of my neck gently, making me shiver.

The light dawned brighter than before as the velvet voiced man pulled the blanket gently off my head.

"Oh Jesus." He murmured. I heard a scratching sound. I think he was running a hand through his hair.

"Oh bloody hell," Boomed the loud man, hobbling towards me. "Not another bum."

"It's a girl sir." Replied the velvet voice. I could sense a little sarcasm and amusement in his tone.

"I can bloody tell it's a girl!" The man boomed angrily. "But what's she doing _in my_ supplies?" He yelled.

I whimpered. He was going to hurt me. The velvet voiced man turned at my whimper.

"Are you OK?" He whispered in my face.

His face and voice made a feeling inside me which I had never felt before.

I couldn''t do anything without hurting so I made a small grunt in reply.

He could tell I wasn't.

"We need to get help." He said, staring at me for a second before turning back to the man.

"We need to get the cops. That's what we bloody well need!" The man exclaimed.

I widened my eyes in horror and sat up quickly, ignoring the headrush.

"No! Not the police! Jacob and Charlie will kill me! Don't- don't let them take me back! I can't go back! They'll-"

"Shh," The velvet voice hushed, edging forwards a little. I backed away. "We won't hurt you." He murmured.

I whimpered and shuddered, looking over at the man behind. They had fairly memorable appearances.

The velvet voiced man had bronze hair and piercing eyes, his mouth and jaw strong. His body was striking. He would of scared me if it wasn't for his rich voice ad gentle manner. The worn out flannel shirt which was unbuttoned at the top and showed a little chest hair greatly accented his ample pecks and abs. His arms were muscular and strong which had a small sheen of sweat from the heat of the day and from working. His tatterned jeans flattered his legs, his calves especially. He had a very toned shape. Stubble was etched around his jaw. His skin was very tanned.

The gruff man was small and round with a red face and a hat on the top of his head, he was puffing on a pipe and his eyes were a watery blue which sparkled with dislike and a vexing nature. Despite the heat, he wore a woolen shirt and a thick coat. He had a whiskery beard and his hair was a dirty grey colour. His trousers were baggy and his boots big and faded.

The gruff man resembled a lazy pig whereas the velvet voiced reminded me of an angel posing as a hard working farmer.

The velvet voiced followed my gaze to the man and then turned back to me.

"He won't hurt you either." He said gently.

He touched one of my fingers with his.

I pulled away quickly. He might touch me like Jacob said all men would. I wasn't fast enough to feel something spark through my veins.

He eyed me carefully and cleared his throat before meeting with my wrists. The red liquid which made me feel sick and dizzy was all over my hands. I gagged.

"Oh Jesus," He said again, taking my hands in his, resisting my pathetic tugs at trying to get away from his grip. "She's worse than I thought. Her wrists have been cut." He exclaimed, looking at me worriedly.

"Probably from rooting through here!" The gruff man said angrily, pulling out a broken bottle of wine. I backed away. The velvet voiced man looked at me again.

"We have to get her to Carlisle." He said determinedly.

"Car?" I screamed. "NO I CAN'T GO BACK! DON'T TAKE ME BACK!"

"Calm down," The man soothed. "You're not going anywhere."

"Yet." The gruff man murmured.

The handsome one shot him a look and tried to take my hand gently back in his. I pulled away again.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" He asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Where?"

"Everywhere." I whispered.

"Edward," The gruff man said.

_Edward._

Edward turned to face him.

"Get the stuff and go."

"We can't just leave her!" Edward exclaimed, shooting me a glance.

"We can and we are." The man said sternly, picking up the broken crate of wine.

"No." Edward said firmly.

The man stopped and turned round, fixing us an icy glare though he was slowly turning a deep shade of purple.

"Yes we are," He growled. "Carlisle told us to get the stuff and then go back to camp, not pick up a homeless wreck on the way home!"

Edward started to tremble angrily.

"Carlisle wouldn't put booze and sacks of peanuts over a human's well being!" He cried.

"Carlisle's soft." The man sneered.

That did it for Edward.

"DON'T YOU _DARE _INSULT CARLISLE CULLEN IN FRONT OF ME!" He shouted, taking a few threatening step forwards.

Edward was going to kill the man. I knew it. That was what Jacob would of done...

The man took two piggy step backwards, fear contorting his face.

Edward stopped and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and pinching the base of his nose together.

"This is not to be discussed," He whispered, voice harsh and sharp. "I am taking her to get aid from Carlisle, whether you like it or not."

He turned round to me, eyes angry. I whimpered and shrunk back in fear. He wasn't going to kill the man. He was going to kill _me._

He suddenly raised a hand up. I closed my eyes, expecting the blow to come, but it didn't. When I opened my eyes he was holding a long brush.

"We're going," He said quietly. "You're coming with me."

"NO!" I screamed. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! I'LL BE GOOD!"

I writhed around and took in his shock glance.

And then I fainted.

~~0~~

"Will she be OK?" Said a worried voice.

Edward.

I opened my eyes and whimpered, edging away.

I was in a colourful room which hurt my eyes. I was in a bed. But I didn't know where I was exactly.

"Am I dead? Did he kill me?" I trembled, pointing to Edward. His eyes widened in shock. "Or did Jacob or Charlie come for me?"

"Calm child." Said a soothing voice.

A man with blonde hair, startling blue eyes and a handsome jaw walked up to me.

"You are not dead," He said softly. "You fainted. Edward here managed to get you here to the cirque," He smiled. "I am Carlisle Cullen. I am a doctor here."

He tried to take hold of my wrist but I backed away quickly. He frowned.

"I need to check your pulse."

"My what?" I exclaimed.

I looked at my wrists. A white sock thing was covered around them.

They were going to hold me hostage.

"Get these off me!" I shouted, writhing in the bed they had put me in.

Edward took a step towards me, his gaze worried, but Carlisle stopped him.

"What is your name?" He asked.

I ignored him and continued writhing around.

"What is your name?" He repeated.

I screamed to let him go but he just stood where he was.

"What is your name?" He repeated once more.

I writhed around again, my voice finally wearing out as I panted out hoarse words of help.

"B-Bella." I finally whispered, tears spilling down my cheeks. "My name is Bella. Bella Swan."

"Bella. We are going to help you." Carlisle said.

"What are these?" I asked in tears, pointing the socks.

"These are bandages. They absorb blood."

"Blood?" I said wrinkling my nose.

"Blood runs around the human body. It helps people to breath. When you cut yourself, red liquid runs out. That is blood." Carlisle explained, ignoring Carlisle's shocked gaze.

The red liquid was blood?

Carlisle pulled out a long silver rope with a funny circle on the end and tried to put it on my chest.

"No!" I whimpered.

He paused.

"Bella. Be sure. I won't hurt you," He said quietly, his face was sure and trusting. "This is a stethoscope. I am checking your heartbeat with it." He told me.

I studied him for a moment and then nodded.

He placed it on my heart. I let out a gasp at the coldness of it.

"It's cold isn't it?" He smiled.

I bit my lip and nodded.

I looked up at Edward who was staring down at me, very worried.

"Why are you so anxious?" I asked.

He blinked finally.

"I am not."

I could tell he was lying.

"Are you usually so anxious?"

He hesitated as Carlisle chuckled.

Edward didn't respond.

Carlisle placed the stethoscope back inside his top and pulled away.

"Anything hurt?" He asked.

"My head."

He nodded.

"I will get you some drugs to cure the pain."

Drugs? Jacob used them. He was scary with them. His pupils would become big and he would slur his words and would hit me, swear at me and force me to have sex with him.

"Drugs?" I whimpered again.

Carlisle studied me for a moment.

"These are not bad drugs. They are good. They take the hurt away." He told me.

I blinked and nodded.

"They won't make me hurt anymore?"

He shook his head.

"No more hurt."

He studied a watch on his hand. Jake had one of those too.

"Are you hungry Bella?"

I nodded.

"I will have my wife cook you some food. She is the chef here."

With that, he smiled once more and then turned round, walking out of the room.

I looked up at Edward.

Could I trust him? He wanted to help me before. I suddenly remembered.

"You have a job." It wasn't a question. It was rhetorical.

He looked at me and nodded slowly.

"You must be clever."

"Why?" He asked, a little amused from my appreciation.

"You have to be clever to get a job."

"Not neccessarily," He frowned. "Who told you that?"

I paused and shut my mouth tightly.

"Where do you come from?" He asked, sensing my refusal to answer.

I licked my lips and smiled. I think my first ever.

"Forks. In Washinton." I told him. This I knew.

Edward nodded and smiled at my proudness for knowing knowledge of my home.

"Bella is a nice name."

I felt something hot travel to my cheeks.

"Thank you," I murmured. "Edward is a nice name too."

There was an awkward pause.

"Thank you for taking me here." I told him.

In the few minutes, or hours, I had been here, I had already received enough kindness then I had earned in a lifetime.

"You're welcome Bella." He replied quietly.

We stared at each other for a while.

"Uh," He said clearing his throat. "Are you thirsty?"

I nodded, recognising the dryness of my throat as he announced it.

He walked to my side and pulled out a pitcher of water into a glass. I drank it in half a second.

I groaned as the craving for liquid in my throat was replenished. He watched me and poured another glass out, and another, and another, until all the pitcher had been drunken.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and sunk into back the pillow.

"Oh," I said, embarrased from my audible swallowing and Edward's stare. "I haven't drank in a while."

"I gathered." He smiled.

The hot feeling came back in my cheeks again.

"What is that?" I murmured.

"What's what?" He asked.

"That burning feeling in my cheeks."

"It's blushing, Bella." He smiled again.

It burnt even more.

He chuckled, it was a beautiful rich noise, and stared at his watch. He stood up.

"I have to go and talk to Mr Newton. He is the owner of the circus," He sighed. "I'll be back soon. Don't worry. No-one will hurt you here. You should be out of bed tomorrow."

"Oh," I said sadly. I could feel my heart drooping. "Bye."

He smiled and waved.

"It was nice to meet you."

And then he was gone.

I knew that I wasn't going to be able to forget him easily.

**~~0~~**

**Sorry :(**

**It was a short chapter this time but I have another story to write as well :( **

**Definitely have high hopes of finishing this though :) Am enjoying writing this.**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank u 4 all the amazing reviews so far! **

**I hope u enjoy this chapter :-)**

**P.S sorry 4 the w8**

~~0~~

I spent most of the day sleeping off my headache.

I woke up from time to time, muttering in my sleep as nightmares of Jacob killing, raping and beating me invaded my mind.

The third time I woke up, two cheese sandwiches and a glass of milk was on the side table next to me, a bowl of mushroom soup next to the plate.

I licked my lips hungrily and devoured every piece, not letting any of the flavours dance on my palate. I was too hungry for that.

By the time I was finished, there wasn't a crumb on my plate or a single drop of soup left in the bowl.

I sighed contently at the satisfied grumble erupting in my stomach and closed my eyes sleepily.

"Dear? Are you awake?" Said a soft voice.

I opened an eye.

A gorgeous looking woman with caramel hair and blue eyes which was a few shades lighter than Carlisle's was standing at the enterance of the tent, her smile light, and beaming warm motherly affection. She seemed quite small.

"I'm sorry to wake you." She apologised, her eyes soft.

"You didn't." I yawned.

She didn't believe me.

"I just came to get your plates," She said, picking them up. She smiled. "It looks like there isn't much to clean."

I felt the blush come back into my cheeks.

"Hungry much?" She smiled.

I nodded. She held out her spare hand.

"I'm Esme. Dr. Cullen's wife."

I took it and nodded again.

"He's very nice."

"Yes," She laughed lightly, her perfumed hair filling the air as she let go of my hand. "He's very kind. I'm lucky to have him."

She smiled at my renewed blush.

"Carlisle told me to tell you you should be out and about in the morning. Right now he wants you to rest," She told me. "You should meet everyone in the morning."

She placed two pills in my hand and placed a new glass on the side.

"The pitcher has been refilled. Swallow them and drink the water down," She smiled. "I'll be back later with dinner."

Her trainers padded across the floor as she walked to the opening of the tent. She stopped suddenly and turned round.

"Edward said he'll be here in about an hour."

She smiled at the hottest blush which I had made yet and walked out.

_Edward._

Why did my heart flutter whenever his name was mentioned?

I took the pills and then swallowed another glass of water, choking a little as I did.

I fell back against the pillow, my eyelids drooping threateningly.

As I reluctantly took myself into the the power of sleep, I dreamt vivid animations of me and Edward entwining together in the passions of love.

~~0~~

I felt something brush my hand.

"Edward?" I mumbled.

"Edward came and went a while ago child." Carlisle said softly.

I sighed and sat up.

"He did?"

He nodded.

Shoot. And I had missed it.

I suddenly felt incredibly restless.

"Can I get up?" I asked. His eyes widened. "Just for a while? Esme said there were others."

Carlisle smiled.

"You met my wife?"

I nodded.

He looked absent minded for a while and then looked at his watch.

"They others are probably having dinner now. You may get up if you wish, but just for an hour."

I beamed.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, getting up too quickly.

He caught me before I fell. I quickly backed away.

"S-sorry." I cringed.

He let my distress from his touch slide and moved away to comfort.

"Esme chose some clothes for you to wear, they're on the end of your bed." He said softly before glancing worriedly at me and exiting the tent.

I mumbled inconherent words and silently pulled off my torn clothes, being careful to avoid the bruises stained on my body.

Thankfully the clothes weren't so revealing apart from the short sleeved top, something I had never worn in my life. At least there were jeans, those I was familiar with.

Shivering, though not from the temperature, I took a few steps outside and was in awe of what I saw.

The distance was speckled with mountains as the sunset bloomed a beautiful orange over the land. A few large birds cawed in the distance as they flew over moorland, their cries echoing through the air.

It was the colours below which stopped me.

_I _appeared to be standing on a hill, everyone else was at the bottom.

I realised that this tent was probably Carlisle and Esme's.

There was lots of orange glowing in the distance, smoke billowing into the sky above them. I could just make out small little bumps on the floor which were dotted everywhere.

A few miles away were the colors.

Red, yellow, orange, blue, green, almost every color imaginable was patterned on a very large tent which had a little flag on top. This place was indescribable.

I walked down the hill, the heat slowly disappearing as the sun snuck behind the mountains every few minutes.

As I gained closer there was chatter everywhere.

Men and women were sat around fire, laughing and chatting in high spirits as children danced around with smiles beaming on there faces.

And all there smiles made me feel-

"Sorry!" I cringed as I bumped into someone.

"No, no it was my mistake-" Said a familiar voice as they turned to me.

Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Bella."

Happy. I felt happy.

"Edward." I smiled back.

"I thought you were not allowed to get up till tomorrow." He smiled.

Every single word wooshed out of my head.

"Bella?" He said, frowning with worry. "Are you still ill?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm fine. Just a little... dazed." I said, smiling into his green eyes and looking around at the same time.

"Anywhere you're planning to go?" He asked.

"To find Esme. She says she's going to introduce me to the others."

He smiled and nodded. He obviously knew who the 'others' were.

"I am making my way to them now, I was just helping Mr Jenks take a few more crates to the supply store." He frowned at this. Obviously he found distaste in one of these.

My curiosity aroused, I asked him.

"Who is Mr Jenks?"

He looked at me.

"The man this morning." He replied.

"Oh," I said, remembering the piggylike man who I expected Edward to murder. "I see."

We were quiet for a while.

"Shall I assist you to Esme?" He asked with a smile, all gentlemanly manner restored.

"Please." I sighed in relief.

He held out a arm.

I looked at it uncertainly.

"I won't bite." He smiled comfortingly.

I took a breath and took it gently, expecting a grope on my breast. There was none.

Sensing my tension, he loosened his grip a little.

"Did you escape?" He asked, trying to take my mind off other matters.

"What?" I said hurriedly, pulling away a little.

Did he know Jacob?

"Carlisle. Did you escape from _Carlisle." _He accented his name.

I let out a small, yet audible, relieved breath and moved an inch back into his side.

"No. Carlisle let me out for an hour."

He nodded and asked no questions after.

I cleared my throat. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry I was asleep earlier on."

"Don't be Bella," He said, a crooked smile lighting up his face. "You were exhausted."

I wanted to melt at his expression.

After a certain amount of walking, we neared a hill where he slowly released his arm. His hand swung rather close to mine though.

A few dim lights came into view. I winced. I suddenly felt very sick.

"Are you OK?" He asked nervously, looking at my pale face.

I nodded. He wasn't satisfied but let it pass.

Another orange glow which I now recognised as a fire pit was in the distance.

"Shall we find Esme first?" He murmured as light merry chatter came to my hearing.

I nodded and tried to swallow the lump which had taken place in my throat.

He took my arm gently as I quivered at his touch and silently led me through another tent until the smell of cooking sausages and mushroom soup wafted through the air.

"Esme?" Edward called.

"Edward?" Esme called softly back.

She poked her head from the cooker.

"And Bella," She smiled. She looked at Edward's hand gently clasped around my arm and smiled. Edward dropped it quickly. "Shouldn't you be in bed Bella?"

"Mr Cullen let me out for a while." I mumbled shyly.

Maybe Carlisle wouldn't be such a practical term for me as I had just met him.

"Feel free to call him anything Bella." Esme smiled motherly as she scraped cooked sweetcorn from a saucepan.

I glanced up at Edward who was frowning. I remembered how Mr Jenks had called Carlisle 'soft' and the way Edward had reacted. Maybe I shouldn't just call Carlisle _anything. _Besides, most words I learnt from Jacob I knew weren't the best used in public. At least I had the sense not to say them in company.

"I'll introduce you to the others soon if you want." Esme said, breaking me and Edward from our trance.

I smiled weakly and nodded.

"They're having dinner outside around the campfire. There's nothing quite like it when the air is ripe." She said, glancing at Edward suspiciously before turning to a small room.

"Shall we?" Edward said quietly, gesturing towards the door.

I nodded anxiously and tried to smile as best I could as I tried more pathetic attempts to swallow the lump in my throat.

He smiled back, his gaze comforting as he slowly led the way out the door to the campfire.

Everyone was laughing and chattering.

A tiny, skinny girl with brown eyes who looked at least 15 with cropped black hair was sitting very close and feeding a sausage from a stick to an older looking man who had blonde curly hair which was slightly hid by his tattered cowboy hat. His parting from his hat hid one eye from view, though the other eye which peeped out from underneath the messy locks was a watery blue. He was well built, not as robust as Edward but still enough for a girl not to retract her gaze from his body if he walked past. It seemed he only had eyes for another. The obvious couple's eyes were locked on each others as they whispered a secret conversation which I knew was never expected to be heard by another ears. The man's left hand was resting on the girl's right knee. Their gaze was never broken, not even as soot and ashes spat from the fire, crackling the sticks which blazed red and orange.

In embarrassment from the closeness, I looked to the others.

A black haired man who looked very large and tall, though very interesting to look at was sitting on the floor with a cowboy hat's rim tipped over his eyes, abscuring the rest of his face apart from his cheeky smile as he laid his head back on the log, his toes only a few centimetres away from the fire. His boots and woolen socks were near his side. His arm was around a woman's waist who seemed quite disgusted by his seating arrangements and stuck with the log for her seat. Her long, wavy blonde hair and natural red lips and blue eyes were contorted with her disgust, though it was adamant that love and affection was in her eyes as she stared down at the burly man. I could tell by his arm curled around her waist, bringing her closer to him, that the affection was shared.

They all shared one thing in common. They were tanned, and they were all couples.

Me and Edward were the odd ones out.

Wait. Me and Edward. _Me and Edward. _Maybe they thought indifferently.

I blushed increasingly at the thought.

_Honestly Bella, you've only just met the poor man. _I growled in my head.

The blonde haired woman looked up as she heard us approaching, smirking at the invisible tension between us.

My fears had been answered.

"Edward." She nodded, not being able to keep back the amused smile from her face.

"Rosalie." Edward replied, nodding back once. His whole body appeared to be tensed.

The others looked up as Rosalie and Edward exchanged a cold greeting.

"Howdy Ed." The black haired man grinned looking up at him, rearranging his hat up a little to have a better view. He revealed astonishingly green eyes, though they were different from Edward's. The man's was full of life and playfullness, Edward's were full of shyness and love. I noticed that the man's voice had a western drawl.

"Better move away from the fire Em if you want to have the additional smell of mouldy cheese over Esme's cooking." Edward replied, his tone full of amusement.

Emmett put up a middle finger, resulting in Rosalie hitting him on the back of head as he whined in a fake voice.

He yelped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Whipping him into shape then Rose?" Edward grinned, all cold manner to each other gone.

She grinned back and nodded.

"He has to be perfect to be my husband, I'm afraid that may take a while." She laughed.

"But you love me just the way I am?" Emmett smiled lovingly, his arm pulling her towards him.

She laughed and nodded.

"Always the way you are." She smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Save it for your tent guys." The blonde haired man retorted.

"Oh please, like you and Alice don't do more in public!" Emmett boomed.

The black haired girl who I suspected to be Alice giggled.

"Save it guys. We have a guest staying for a while," Edward said, smiling at me. "This is Bella. Bella-?"

"Swan," I finished for him. I had watched enough TV to know that he suspected me to finish his sentence. "Bella Swan."

They all smiled politely at me and nodded once.

"I'm Emmett McCarty," Emmett grinned. "This here is Rosalie Hale, soon-to-be Mrs Rosalie McCarty," He said, smiling with affection to Rosalie. "And those two dingbats over there can introduce themselves."

The blonde haired man smiled.

"Jasper Hale at your service ma'am, brother to Rosalie and soon-to-be brother-in-law to this idiot," He said, throwing his boot at Emmett who stuck his tongue at him. "And this here is Alice Cullen, daughter of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. She's the love of my life." He finished of by pecking Alice on the cheek in the same way as Rosalie had done to Emmett. Alice blushed as Emmett made wolfwhistles.

Now he had said it, I could see the similarities between Jasper and Rosalie. No. 1 they had their parting in the same place and their eyes were the same shade of blue. Rosalie received the most beauty though.

"And obviously you know this doofus is Edward Masen. The world's biggest softie."

I looked anxiously at Edward, remembering how he had reacted this morning but he surprised me by having a amused smile on his face.

"Who's the pot calling the kettle black?" Edward smirked.

Jasper shrugged and continued eating.

"Don't worry still got loads to learn from this dummy." He grinned, pointing to Emmett.

Emmett pouted and then smiled wickedly.

"It's going to be a very hard working progress. I think a snail would of circled those mountains twice before Jasper had came up with interesting comebacks."

"Fighting comes in handy." Jasper glared, cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it Jaspy." Emmett grinned, jumping up and running down the hill.

Jasper tore after him and jumped on his back, bringing him onto the floor from the impact of his jump. Everyone whooped and tore after them, me running anxiously behind.

To my surprise, Emmett and Jasper were laughing as they wrestled in a brotherly fashion, pinning each other and landing fake, weak punches on each other's shoulders.

I realised this wasn't a _fight _fight. This was playfight.

"Gentlemen." Said a smooth voice. Carlisle.

Emmett and Jasper stopped and paused, staring up at him. Their expressions were quite amusing.

"Though I suspect this fight isn't violent, may we stop for the sake of maturity?"

The two blushed and stood up immeadiately as everyone bit their lip to stop the laughs threatening to escape.

It was only when Carlisle passed me did I notice the man from earlier on, Mr Jenks.

Carlisle smiled at me as he passed and tapped Edward on the shoulder, murmuring something in his ear.

Edward's smile stopped immeadiately, seriousness taking his place as he absorbed the information and glared frostily at Mr Jenks. Edward looked at me and nodded. Carlisle stood to his side as Edward walked over to me.

"I shall be back shortly. Me, Carlisle and Mr Jenks," He rolled the word around his tongue like it was poison. "Just need to discuss important business," He smirked and then looked back to me. "Will you be alright here on your own?"

I nodded feebly, secretly wishing he'd change his mind and decide to stay.

He smiled at me and then looked at Carlisle and then at Mr Jenks.

"Have fun." He murmured, looking at Mr Jenks coldly.

He followed them off into the distance towards the other tents.

I only just noticed there was someone behind me.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, my hand over my heart. "You made me jump."

She grinned.

"I am sorry Bella. Esme called. Dinner's ready. Sit by me and me and Jasper?"

I smiled as politely as I could and nodded.

"Thank you Alice. That would be much appreciated."

With one last hopeful glance back towards the place of Edward's disappearance, I let Alice pull me back up the hill as we settled around the campfire, my mind wondering around Carlisle Cullen, Mr Jenks and Edward Masen's affairs.

But most of all of Edward Masen.

**~~0~~**

**Once again, apologies for it being so long. I was a little confused of my storyline but everything is gathered so no need to worry!**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, check out my other story 'Ciao Bella' if you wish. I will try to update soon. **

**PLS REVIEW!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lets get to the next chapter! I am bursting to write!**

**PLS REVIEW!**

**~~0~~**

Edward's POV

Bella Swan was the most interesting woman I ever met.

There was no doubting it.

Everything about her called to me.

Her voice. Her scent. Her personailty. Her appearance. Her blush. _God _her blush.

Her needy side I clung to the most. I would rescue Bella like I did from the train a hundred times if I could.

Carrying a beautiful woman in the height of summer whilst she was intoxicated was a fantasy I would repeat any day.

But she was confused.

Very confused.

But still I was drawn to her. She was my drug. My aging wine. My bouquet. My princess. My intoxicating owner of my heart.

I fell for her the moment I saw her. How could I not?

Her long, brown, delicious wavy hair which fell past her shoulders lured me in.

Her brown doe eyes full of need and helplessness which pleaded with me made me lose track of all coherent thoughts.

Her pale skin and natural tinted lips made me want to kiss and worship her.

But she had been hurt. She _was _hurt.

I could see it.

Maybe physically, the bruises showed that, but _definitely _emotionally.

Whenever I touched her, she winced. She even did the same for Carlisle.

But she was beautiful, and everyone agreed. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper I could tell for sure and I was certain any other man who had ever laid eyes on her thought so.

Whoever or whatever had made the cut on her forhead thought indifferently.

But she would tell us in her own time what happened to her. Carlisle was a extremely patient man, a habit I was not immune to.

But her personality which she had shared so far was one of the sweetest things about her.

She was tender and shy, fearful and seemed to be worried everyday. She was like a rabbit.

Whilst she slept, I looked after her as Carlisle ran to Michel Newton, the circus owner, and informed him of the girl who I had rescued from the train earlier on.

Mr Newton requested and audience with her, something I wasn't willing to give into. Mike Newton had an extremely high reputation of being a lustrous flirt with women all round and a disliked acquaintance of many men.

One look at Bella would set him off again.

He was drunk every night and god knows what he would do to Bella if she was there.

Carlisle stepped in as he had many times before and requested to talk with us as we answer many of his questions and he could meet Bella in the morning.

Mr Newton wasn't happy but complied with our wishes as we had helped him from many a angry husband and awkward situation before.

That was why we left Bella at the camp. This wasn't about us. This was about her.

It was obvious that she had been homeless for a while, or what was now home was a place of dispair.

I wanted to make her feel welcome, and since the others had no reason to dislike her, I was hoping they would help me with that void.

~~0~~

I glared at Mr Jenks as we made it up the hill towards Mr Newton's caravan, my dislike shining through all my emotions. He just looked at me and shrugged.

"Edward." Carlisle mumbled warningly.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists thinking of Bella over and over again until my temper subsided.

When we finally made it up the hill, I rapped hard on the door repeatedly until Mr Newton finally opened the door.

"All right! All right for gods sakes! Bloody hell Edward! You made me think that the British were coming!" Mr Newton sighed, gesturing us in before looking left and right and shutting the door quickly.

He probably thought an angry husband was loitering in the bushes.

"Take a seat," He smiled, gesturing to the cigarette smelling sofa. We did so. "Right then, what can I do for you gents? A quick nightcap? Gin? Whisky? Beer?" Newton asked, pouring out a glass of brandy for himself.

"We're here to answer your questions." I replied smoothly.

He stared at us and sighed, placing the top back on the glass bottle and chucking the drink down his throat in one smooth motion.

He looked at Mr Jenks.

"What's he doing here?" He frowned.

"I've come to persuade you why that girl _shouldn't _be here."

I gaped at him, anger blaring.

"Just joking Edward." Jenks chuckled.

I glared at him.

"Amusing joke old chap!" Mr Newton cried in a English accent, his drink rising above all his control.

He poured himself out another glass of brandy.

"So ask away men! Ask away!"

"You're supposed to be asking _us, _Sir." Carlisle said calmly.

"Ah yes!" Mr Newton laughed. "Of course! So. What's her name then?"

"Bella." I answered.

"Bella." He said, rolling the name around his tongue. The way he said her name making me grit my teeth from anger and repulse.

I tensed and took a deep breath.

"So, she a pretty woman then?" He asked, stinking of booze.

"Some would say she's attractive." Mr Jenks smirked, glancing at me.

I didn't meet his gaze, I was staring at the third glass of brandy Mr Newton was pouring into his glass. He was a master at this.

"Really?" He asked, eyebrows raised as he wiped off the remainders of brandy around his lips on his sleeve. "Even you Edward? According to sources you are hard to please."

I gripped my hands on the edge of the seat, my knuckles turning white.

"She made no effect on me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm. Same as any other girl then." Mr Newton frowned, his eyes blazing lustily as his own versions of Bella played in his head.

I gritted my teeth harder.

"So she isn't married then?" He said, a slur now in his voice.

Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm afraid we do not know. There isn't evidence yet."

My heart sunk. I forgot about that.

"Oh," Newton frowned and then shrugged. "Well, I'm sure I'll make the most of her." He hiccuped.

I let out a growl.

He bent down to pour out another glass of brandy.

"And is she big in the-"

"Excuse me!" I growled loudly, running out of the caravan and slamming the door behind me, making the whole place shake.

I took a deep breath and tried to control my anger, wanting to punch something. I took out my anger on a tree.

"Edward," Carlisle said, nodding once to Mr Jenks who walked past us in farewell. "You need to control yourself."

"What do you think I'm doing Carlisle?" I hissed, running a hand through my hair.

"Easy Edward." He said quietly.

I breathed deeply and exhaled.

"What happened to Newton?" I asked, passing the subject easily.

"Passed out the second you went out." Carlisle replied, letting the subject slide.

I let out a breath.

"We can't let Bella visit him in a hungover state." I whispered.

"I agree," Carlisle sighed. "But Michael is the circus owner, he feeds us."

"Hardly." I snorted.

Carlisle eyed me, gaze soft.

"I understand you are frustrated Edward, but remember. Who took you in? Gave you a new life when yours was abruptly taken away? Michael. Be frustrated presently, but don't let it affect the good actions in the past."

I sighed.

"You have a talent Carlisle. You can see good in anyone."

"A talent which now residents in our new guest," He said, smiling at the fading sunset. "Speaking of which, I must now put her to bed."

He smiled at my dispair.

"You will see her tomorrow Edward." He said softly before walking down the hill.

I looked back to Newton's caravan in anger once more and followed Carlisle down the hill.

~~0~~

The others were all half asleep when we arrived at the campsite, everyone except Bella.

Her eyes widened and her face glowed as she laid eyes on me, my heart aching painfully as she did.

I shot her a small weak smile, the ache in my heart becoming stronger as she smiled back.

"Was your affairs sorted?" Rosalie asked tiredly, a smile playing on her lips as she watched the two of us.

I nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

"May I ask on my wife?" Carlisle said amusingly.

"She is in the kitchen." Alice replied.

Carlisle nodded once in thanks and walked to the kitchens, everyone's eyes drooping as they did, all except Bella's.

She bloomed that irresistible blush which made her beauty glow in contrast to her milky skin when I caught her staring and quickly turned to the flames of the fire, a blanket wrapped around her.

I shivered, only just realising how cold it was now twilight was fading.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked quietly.

She nodded, never retracting her gaze from the fire.

I noticed her wince and edge slightly to the side as I sat fairly close to her.

My heart sank.

Was she wincing from fright? From revulsion of realising my feelings? Or merely showing that she was uncomfortable with my presence?

I shivered again, goosebumps and hair prickling on my arms as the wind blew, making the tips of the fire flicker.

She looked at me worriedly.

"Are you cold?" She asked, doe eyes anxious.

I smiled softly.

"A little. Not enough to be concerned about."

She blushed again, obviously knowing she had shown her concern for me.

We were quiet again until I felt something warm over my shoulders. I looked at her, and then at the blanket draped over me.

"Your need is greater than mine. You are more exposed." She murmured, pointing to the bare skin from the roll ups of my sleeve.

"Thank you Bella, but I really don't-"

"Please Edward?" She pleaded. "Take it as small token of my thanks for making me feel so welcome here." She whispered, her fingertips almost touching the back of my hand.

"Very well Bella." I said huskily, never retracting my gaze from her almost touching fingertips.

I looked up to meet her brown eyes, inhaling her delicious scent and leaning a few inches closer to her face whilst she stayed still, lips quivering, body shaking.

I moved my hand to one of hers and lightly brushed my fingers against the skin, making her let out a choked whimper as a crackling electricity which was vibrating between us cascaded through our bodies by the brief touch.

"Such tiny, delicate-"

"Bella?" Carlisle called.

Bella stood up immeadiately, pulling her hand from my awaiting fingertips, her face flushed as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"We must put you to bed. You need your rest. You too Alice." Carlisle told her, arm hooked through Esme's.

Bella nodded and glanced once more at me before running behind them, Alice pecking Jasper on the cheek and running after them as jealousy coursed through my veins from the couple's brief farewell.

I wanted that with Bella.

I wanted to run my fingers over those juicy, tender lips.

I wanted to feel her pulse quicken and my fingers search over her skin, trying to seek pleasure for both of us as her skin responded in the same way as it had earlier on, with her goosebumps prickling her skin as my hands trailed and exalted her body, making her feel like the princess she was.

I ran my fingers through my hair irritatedly with want.

"We'd better get goin' too," Emmett sighed tiredly as he shot me a look, his eyes sparkling, admitting he had heard everything. "Come on Rose. Let's get you to bed." He said, retracting his gaze from me and pulling his half asleep fiancée from his lap.

He pecked her on the cheek in the similar way Alice had, grinning at my jealous expression before taking Rosalie towards their tent.

Jasper yawned and said he would assist me to my tent.

"Edward?" Jasper said as I unzipped the opening to the tent. I paused, looking at his awkward gaze.

"If you like Bella, tell her. Don't waste the opportunity." He said softly, smiling at my reaction and walking towards his tent, humming a unfamaliar tune.

I stared after him and sighed, climbing into the tent and throwing off my clothes, leaving just my boxers on.

I placed my hands under my head and stared at the ceiling as I laid in bed, focusing on the way the cold swept over my body, my chest hair rising and falling with each deep breath I took.

I wondered what it would feel like to have Bella's comforting warmth lying and contracting with mine as my arms enclosed her to my chest, her soft skin and familiar electricity making my fingers tingle as it had earlier on.

I growled with determination and turned over, forcing my eyes shut, willing sleep to come.

But all there was was Bella behind my closed eyelids.

I would never rest until she was by my side.

**~~0~~**

**Duh duh duh!**

**A short chapter I know but i wanted you to see that even innocent people such as Edward Masen can have wicked thoughts... ;)**

**hope u enjoyed it**

**PLS REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS :) **

**chapter five already! hope u r enjoyin the story and pls REVIEW! x**

**~~0~~**

Bella's POV

The light woke me up the next morning.

I groaned groggily and sat up in the tent I was sharing with Alice.

Carlisle had been kind enough to find a camping bed for me to have instead of me sleeping on the floor. I wouldn't mind either way. I was used to sleeping on the floor.

Edward had invaded every thought, every dream I had.

The usual nightmares were still there. The hitting, the raping, but Edward was always there to stop before Jacob could kill, figure standing tight and strong as the bad guy was pushed away as I rewarded my hero with sheer pleasurable bliss.

I was surprised to see that my bed and my bottom half was a little wet when I woke up.

I looked at the scattered bed-sheets next to me. Alice was already up.

A long flowing skirt and a loose long-sleeved, button-up top was folded on my bed.

I pulled on the skirt and then the top.

I was thankful for the long sleeves. If I wore short sleeves, the truth would have to come out.

I climbed out of the tent into the warmth of outside.

I opened my mouth in awe at the sunrise over the mountains.

"Beautiful huh?" I heard Alice sigh from behind me.

I looked at her glowing relaxed smile and nodded. She looked at me and grinned.

"Emmett proposed to Rose here," She sighed contently. "I hope Jasper will do the same," She suddenly frowned. "Bella what are you doing up so early? My father wanted you to rest."

"I'm used to waking up early." I mumbled.

She smiled kindly.

"Esme asks that if you're well enough to help in the kitchens. She doesn't want you to overdoit but the kitchens are hectic."

I smiled.

"Of course. I'd love to."

"We'd better get going. We need to feed the men they're breakfast."

She smiled once more and took my hand, pulling me down the hill towards the tents which made up the kitchens.

At least a hundred men and women were cooking.

We both spotted familiar caramel hair and ran towards it.

"Esme!" Alice yelled as we dodged a man holding a pitcher of orange juice.

"Sorry." I murmured as he frowned at us.

"There you are girls!" Esme cried as she flipped a round, flat piece of bread with a delcious smell whilst frying an egg.

Alice threw an apron at me, tying the knot before turning round, me doing the same for her.

"Make a start on toast." Esme smiled kindly.

I nodded, copying Alice discreetly due to the fact that I had never made or tasted toast before.

It looked quite simple.

Bread on grill, heat it, wait till brown, take it off and butter. Simple.

I took a piece of bread and bit my lip nervously, squealing as the grill slightly hissed at the touch.

Thankfully everyone was too engrossed in their work to notice.

I kept peering at Alice's work so much i got nervous.

I looked at the back of the bread which was now crisp and brown.

I picked it up and squealed again at the heat of it, this time bringing Esme and Alice to attention. It fell upwards on the floor.

It was black. The bread was black.

"Bella. Have you made toast before?" Esme asked.

I shook my head whilst sucking my burnt finger.

She brought me over to the sink and put my finger under the cold faucet.

"Have you made anything before Bella?" She said in a low whisper.

I hesitated but then shook my head. There was no point in lying.

She thought for a moment and smiled.

"Do not worry. I have a job for you."

She came back with a tray in her hand.

Eight pieces of buttered toast, four cups and one jug of orange juice were balanced carefully.

"Take this to the men, they are working in the moor. You can go with her Alice." She added with a sigh as Alice's eyes sparkled with want.

Alice smiled and led me down the hill towards the marshland.

The men were not far from the camp, they had chosed their spot wisely.

As me and Alice ventured closer I suddenly saw a very strange looking animal.

It was tall with long silky black hair and four legs. It's nose was long and it's eyes black. He was larger than me and was brown in colour.

My legs stopped moving as I took in this strange creation.

"Bella?" Alice called, looking from me to the animal. She laughed.

"What is that Alice?" I asked in awe.

"It's a horse Bella." She told me, not in at least minding answering my childish questions.

_Horse. _At least that would be easy to remember.

"Father!" Alice suddenly cried.

I looked over to where she was shouting and saw three silhouettes looking over at us. They all started their way over.

"We have breakfast!" Alice exclaimed, making her way over without the least bit of shyness.

She ran over to the first man who approached us, Jasper, and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Mornin' to you too missy," He chuckled, winding an arm around her waist. He looked over at me. "Mornin' Bella."

"Morning." I replied quietly, smiling as well as I could.

Carlisle and Emmett finally approached us, but no-

"Where is Edward?" I asked in surprise.

They smiled kindly at me.

"Over there." Carlisle told me, pointing towards a stream.

"He got berry juice all over his hands and decided to clean up." Emmett grinned.

"Do you mind?" I asked, gesturing towards the stream, heat flooding to my cheeks as I remembered last night's dreams and 'almost kissing' scenarios.

They shook their heads, telling me to be on my way.

I mumbled a small thanks and cautiously walked through the moorland grass, looking down at my feet so I did not trip over. I did not think of walking into anything.

I hit something with a small thud and stumbled onto my rear on the grassland, watching a glorious bronzed back dissapear and change into quivering abs and pecks.

My eyes trailed from the V shaped navel, over defined pecks until I finally met two emerald orbs.

"Bella," Edward breathed, bronze hair and strong face dripping with beads of cold water. He threw his head back, tossing back a loose wet lock of hair from his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked, drying his face with his T-Shirt before holding out a hand for me to take.

"I-I-I." I stuttered, taking his hand and letting him pull me up. I was so small compared to him that I was only up to just below his shoulders.

"Breakfast," I breathed, finally managing to get out the word. "Me, Alice, breakfast, you," I said incoherently. "Breakfast for you." I finally managed to say.

"Oh," He frowned. "Thank you."

I couldn't help letting out a small sigh of sadness as he pulled on his T-Shirt but thankfully he didn't hear.

But I still continued to stare at his torso.

The water from the stream had made the shirt transparent and tight against his muscles. Even from just the thin layer of shirt his forehead was dripping from sweat.

"Edward," I said, stopping as he started to walk towards the others. He looked at me. I swallowed nervously. "Take of your shirt. You fainting from the heat is more concerning than me being uncomfortable." I murmured.

He smiled fainty and mumbled a small thanks before pulling of his shirt and slowly making his way towards the others.

I watched his arms and back muscles flex and shine as the sun hit the wet patches of sweat with each long stride he took. Slowly my eyes travelled towards his rear which was tight against the shorts he had worn. I felt my center burn uncontrollably and an unfamiliar wetness pool at my thighs.

He turned round and smiled at me, making my breath catch and my face hot.

Something was a little off about him though. He was not his usual comfortable self, he seemed a little... disgruntled.

"Edward?" I called.

He turned round and waited as I made my way over to him.

"Are you alright? You seem a little... tense."

His body stiffened but then relaxed.

"I'm fine Bella. I just have a ache in my shoulder." He smiled.

As soon as he said it, I saw the bulge in his left shoulder, his biceps tight and his hand...

"What happened to your hand Edward?" I exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and examining his knuckles. Bruises were everywhere.

He sighed and pulled away, gazing deeply into my eyes.

"I am fine." He murmured, lips inching closer to mine until we heard Alice calling us over.

He turned round and smiled.

"We're coming."

He gave one last look at me and then continued to trudge through the moorland towards the others. It still didn't stop me from ogling him in my mind.

"Bella? Bella?"

"What? Oh. Sorry Alice." I blushed.

She giggled and grinned.

"Do you want to see the stable?"

"Stable?" I said wrinkling my nose at the stranged word on my tongue. "What's a stable?"

Jasper widened his eyes but didn't say anything, Emmett copying his actions. Edward and Alice were the main people who didn't react.

"Where all the horses are."

"Horses?" I squeaked, turning round to the fearsome brown creature that Carlisle was leading.

"They won't hurt you Bella." Edward said softly. Everyone looked at him.

It sounded like he had a different meaning underneath his words. _I won't let them hurt you Bella. _

I blushed and bit my lip looking back between him and the horse before sighing and nodded. In truth, I was fascinated with the creature.

Everyone smiled at me. Some confused, some saddened, some just darn happy and one full of hospitality, comfort and above all, love.

"Thank you." I mumbled uncomfortably to Edward who was by my side.

He nodded once and I was sure I felt a hand brush against my back. I felt my cheeks heat.

He smiled absent mindedly, his mouth crooked as he looked steadily in front of him. His smile suddenly dropped, expression serious.

"Bella," He said, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to him. "You-" He swallowed nervously. "I- You... I need to tel- take you to  
>Mr Newton." He suddenly said.<p>

"Oh," I frowned. "Oh. Who's Mr Newton?"

"He's the owner of the circus." He explained. I couldn't help noticing that he looked relieved but crestfallen at the same time.

"Why does he want to see me?" I asked.

"He wants to do a background check," I frowned in confusion. "You know? Where you used to live and stuff?"

"No," I whimpered shaking my head. "I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't..." I repeated, sinking to my knees on the marshland, hyperventalating as I placed two hands on my head.

"Bella," He whispered worriedly, sinking next to me and holding my wrists, prying them from my head. "Bella, stop."

_"I can't, I can't, I can't,_ _I can't, I can't, I can't..." _I croaked.

"Bella!" Edward said loudly. "Bella calm down! Stop!"

"_I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't..." _

He looked round nervously, the others had already gone.

"We have to get you to Carlisle." He said hurriedly, standing me up and supporting me before he picked me up bridal style.

_"Jacob no!" I screamed as Jake carried me to our bedroom and threw me onto the bed._

_He took out his lighted cigarette and burned me repeatedly on my arms._

_"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"_

"Bella..." I heard Edward call.

_"Shut up!" Jacob bellowed, slapping me on the face before tearing of my clothes drawing blood as he bit into my skin._

_I whimpered but bit my lip, learning my lesson/ I bit my lip, also drawing blood._

_Jacob's eyes glazed over, and pinned my arms above my head before licking the blood off of my lips and tortued me, making me scream in agonising pain which echoed throughout the house._

"BELLA!" Edward cried.

_"Please god no," I whispered after Jacob had left the room, not even bothering to put his clothes on. I laid bleeding and bruised on the bed. "Let me leave. Please. Please. Please. Please..."_

"Please Bella please!" Edward begged. "Please calm down."

I opened my eyes, my breathing hysterical.

He looked down at me and stroked my sweaty forehead.

He was Edward, not Jacob. I was not with Jacob. Edward was not hurting me or raping me. He was protecting me, comforting me.

"We have to get you to Carlisle." He growled, continuing to run towards the hospital tent.

"Carlisle!" He panted, opening the flap of the tent and running forward.

The three patients who were tucked up in the circus hospital's beds looked over at us with interested looks.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and looked over at us before his face drained all colour and ran over to help Edward.

I was laid on one of the beds, Carlisle immeadiately attending to find my heart by unpopping the buttons as one of the nurses who helped Carlise drew the curtains around us and stopped Edward's fumbling fingers from helping to untie my T-Shirt and got on with the job herself.

With a shaky hand Edward placed my hand in his, eliciting a gasp from him.

"You're so cold Bella." He whispered.

I shivered, my muscles and head aching before my mouth suddenly went very dry.

"Water," I choked. "Please water."

Edward quickly handed my a glass of water as Carlisle placed his stethoscope over my heart and the nurse popped a thermometer in my mouth.

"Keep it in there before you drink." She ordered.

Carlisle's eyes widened in disbelief and said something which I couldn't hear.

"Bella." Edward cried, tears suddenly rolling down his cheeks.

I wanted to help him but my arms wouldn't move and the pain in my chest weighed me down, making everything dizzy. I felt hands on my chest, pushing and pushing making me weeze as a chill overwhelmed me.

I felt the thermometer come out of my mouth as the woman muttered something, making Edward break into sobs again. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

I needed to escape from this place. I needed to escape.

I tried to get out of the bed but hands weighed me down. I started to breath raggedly, hearing cries of my name as everything went blurred and then black.

~~0~~

Everything was white. The floor, the ceiling, it was all blank.

"Hello?" I called, listening to my echo vibrate round the room.

I was getting scared. I was all alone.

"Bella." I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I felt two arms slip around my waist, a head resting on my shoulder.

I sighed, knowing who it was instantly.

"Edward." I murmured.

I turned round to look at Edward's smiling face but gasped when I saw he was almost completely transparent.

"Are you a ghost?" I breathed uncomfortably.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"No. A hallucination."

"So this is what a hallucination is?" I asked, looking round the room.

"No. This is what dreaming is."

"Oh," I said. "I thought you said you were-"

"Oh I am," He assured with a smile. "You're dreaming I'm a hallucination."

"I have an odd imagination." I sighed, looking round the room and then at the transparent Edward.

He laughed.

"Make anything you want Bella. It's your mind."

"Anything?" I asked, biting my lip.

He smiled softly and nodded.

I imagined a house.

All of a sudden we were standing on a secluded beach, though it was nothing like La Push.

The sea was turquoise which seemed to go on out forever. The sand was white and soft against my feet. The sky was the deepest cornflower blue, not a single cloud residented there. But the sun was a golden ball of fire which eluminated the whole splendor of the beach. Despite it appeared to be hot, I could not sense any warmth whatsoever.

"You have not experienced heat like it would be on earth," Edward explained, nuzzling into my neck. "That is why it is not so hot here."

At least I could feel Edward's heat.

"I can imagine though can't I?"

He chuckled and nodded.

"You've already proved that."

I turned my attention back to the beach and saw the house I had created.

It was minuscule, made of bamboo with shells dotted around the outside. It wasn't a house, it was more of a hut. It was about the same size of the ones I saw on TV when the advert about starving children in Africa came on. _My _one was better though.

I pulled Edward towards the hut and found the door, closing my eyes and imagining a sign.

_Edward and Bella. _

An emerald eye, the same colour of Edward's glowing orbs was next to the words.

I looked at Edward who smiled at me.

I pulled him inside, looking in awe.

The outside was tiny but the inside was gigantic.

The hall was long, the walls a pristine white. A single bookcase was pressed up against the wall with every single book which I had ever seen or heard of in it.

I ran over to the bookcase and pulled out a book called Sleeping Beauty which had vibrant colours on the front page.

I opened to the first page.

_Once upon a time, there was a princess called..._

"I can read!" I squealed.

There would be plenty of time for reading though.

I looked at one of the four doors in the hallway and then at Edward, biting my lip nervously.

He chuckled and walked over to me, taking my hand and letting me pull him into one of the rooms.

The room I had entered was the living room. The walls and floors were white and the sofa and rugs were black and over in the corner was a gigantic black plasma TV.

I looked at Edward with a childlike smile on my face.

He smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I looked into his emerald eyes and suddenly saw a picture hanging on the wall through his head.

I let go of his hand and looked at the picture on the wall. It was of our friends.

Rosalie stood next to Emmett, her beauty radiating in waves, Emmett's bearlike grin beaming out as he put bunny rabbit ears above Jasper's head. His arm was wrapped around the tiny Alice's frame.

Next to the picture was a picture of Carlisle and Esme who were smiling softly.

I smiled as I stroked the photo until I felt Edward's arm wrap around my waist as he pressed my body against his and carried me into the next room.

I giggled hysterically as he put me on top of one of the marble counters.

"Wow," I breathed. "This kitchen's amazing."

He laughed.

"Wait till you see the bedroom." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I smiled and took everything in, the marble counters, the expensive fridge, the stove and the dishwasher.

"Wanna see the bathroom?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Nope. The bedroom please."

He grinned and picked me up, carrying me to the bedroom.

I looked out the window and saw a lake landscape, twilight dawning.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Nice PJ's."

I looked down and saw a blue Victorian style nightgown.

We climbed into the the bed covers, Edward holding me close to his chest.

But it felt strange.

Not comforting and not what I thought it would feel like, because deep down, I knew that this Edward was not real.

I looked up at his face and stared at him in worry.

His eyes were wide, glazed over, frozen in place.

"Bella." He said hoarsely.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Bella."

"Edward please." I begged.

"Bella."

All the white slowly faded to black and then grey and then...

"Bella." I heared Edward's voice say, staring into two emerald eyes.

**~~0~~**

**Hope u enjoyed this chapter!**

**PLS REVIEW! :) **

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS :) **

**hope u r enjoyin the story and pls REVIEW! x**

**Sorry i was on holiday so i wasn't able to update also had severe writer's block but got a flash of inspiration at the last moment!**

**Hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**~~0~~**

Bella's POV

_"Bella." I heard Edward's voice say, staring into two emerald eyes._

"Edward?" I breathed.

"Bella." He repeated again as tears silently began to fall.

I stroked one of them away and winced at the movement. My head was pounding.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"Carlisle said you had a panic attack, mainly caused from a fever but I thought the worst and-" He stopped and took a deep breath and then gave me the most beautiful heartbreaking smile, the tears still falling.

"What I thought doesn't matter. The others have been so worried, Alice and Esme especially."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three, four days," He sighed. "I'm sorry, I forget. I lost count."

He paused and took another deep breath, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"I-um. I- I haven't left your side since you came into Carlisle's hospital. I thought that if I left you then..."

"Then what?" I urged in a whisper.

He looked at me.

"That then you would leave me."

I hesitated, my chest flaming and opened my mouth to reply when Carlisle came along.

"Bella," he smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Better." I mumbled.

He chuckled and placed some tablets on the bedside table. He looked at us again, finally taking in our flushed faces and frowned.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No." I said too quickly.

I looked at Edward who looked a little offended by my quick answer. I blushed in apology as he moved away from me.

"Um, I mean I- we- were just talking about what happened."

Carlisle smiled.

"Of course," He turned on his heel. "I will check on you later Bella." He called.

I looked back to Edward who to my embarrassment was staring me intently.

He swallowed and stood.

"Now you are awake I um, best tell the others," He said hurriedly. "Goodbye Bella."

"Edward!" I called as he began to hurry away.

He stopped and turned away, wincing slightly at my hurt expression.

"Please don't go." I murmured, a blush rising in my cheeks.

He looked at me and then at the door.

"I should go really." He mumbled.

"Oh. Yes." I nodded.

Of course he wouldn't want to stay with me.

He looked at me again, taking in my upset expression.

"I mean I have to shower. I haven't showered in days." He murmured uncomfortably.

"Edward please," I said, stopping his excuses. "You don't have to explain anything. I know that you don't like me, just please. Save your time. Go."

He opened his mouth and shut it again as Carlisle re-entered the tent, a glass and a pitcher of water in his hands.

"Nothing but fluids for you Bella."

"Thank you." I flushed weakly.

He frowned and felt my temperature.

"You're temperature is hotter than it once was."

I blushed.

He smiled.

"I'm sure it will go down soon. If not, well, who knows what might happen?"

He smiled one last time and exited as I looked desperately around the tent for a glance or glimpse of Edward.

It seemed that he had disappeared and taken my advice.

~~0~~

**Edward's POV**

I flew from the hospital tent, the heavy feeling of worry now replaced by a staggering weight which felt like it had pushed my heart into my stomach.

But why was it there?

Bella was fine, soon she would be leaving and we could all get back to normal.

But maybe I didn't want Bella to leave, or things to get back to normal. Maybe I just wanted her here. With me. _Especially _with me.

I had gotten so close. So close to telling her how I felt but there was something which stopped me.

I didn't know how much I cared for Bella.

I sighed and sat down on the hill, running a hand through my dirty hair.

Bella must have been repulsed, I hadn't showered in days.

The sun beamed down from the cornflower blue sky, warming my skin, like a gigantic, soft hug.

I looked up at the sky.

"God if you could see me now." I murmured to my dearly departed.

"Edward?" I heard Jasper's texan accent drawl, breaking me from my trance. "What are you doin' out here? You haven't been out in days. What about Bella?"

"She woke up." I mumbled, standing up and brushing the dirt from my hands.

"And?" He said, folding his arms,

"And what?" I frowned. "She woke up, alive, she's breathing. What else is there?"

"You didn't tell her?" Jasper sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell her what?" I huffed.

"That you love her."

"Love?" I scoffed, though the meer mention of the words 'Bella' and 'love' sent my heart into a frenzy.

"Maybe not love as such. Perhaps, a _crush?" _Jasper smirked at my expression.

The implication of the painful ache which only ached for Bella was like calling a grizzly bear tame. And it was just a _crush._

I opened my mouth and then closed it, annoyance rumbling through me as Jasper looked at me innocently, though humour was dancing in his eyes.

"'Scuse me." I mumbled, finding no other words to say and running down towards the camp.

~~0~~

The rest of the day I helped people get their props ready for their circus acts as they performed, fed the animals and fixed all things broken along with the occasional unhelpful appearance of Emmett who had heard of my latest 'Bella fiasco' from Jasper and joked half the time. He left after a while as I had decided to just ignore him.

Most people would think that living with a circus was exciting, it's not really. There aren't any freaks or strange looking people, just a lot of active, talented people.

I wasn't a circus performer.

Mike Newton had had a lack in staff and offered a home to a boy who would be helpful, quiet, mind their own business and take orders without rejection. _Entrée moi. _

The 'others' however were born into the circus, had grown up and had decided to stay in their home whilst their folks settled down in the next town over. All except Alice of course.

Emmett and Jasper both came from the West, a slight tinge of the Southern lingering to their drawl. Their parents had both raised cattle, their fathers being the real cowboy's but they had made sure that they knew all the things to know about guns and shooting. And they were both extremely good at aiming and shooting.

A hint. Never get on Emmett or Jasper's bad side.

"Eddie!" One of the women performers cooed.

I tilted my head in her direction and mentally sighed in revulsion.

Tanya stalked over to me, sticking her chest out as much as she could. I had always had suspicions that her bust was one of the main reasons that Mr Newton had allowed her to join the camp. The answer was obvious.

Tanya could be considered as pretty.

She had blue eyes which was framed by dark eyelashes and a curved rosy mouth which was always ruined by heavy pink lipgloss. Her hair was a dirty blonde from using too much product but she always made sure it was tied into a bun.

Her body was a different matter.

As she wobbled over to me in her tight pink catsuit, me and the other men around couldn't help notice that her breasts were almost bursting at the seams. Imagining them to be Bella's didn't help matters either.

"Could you help me with something?" She breathed in the most seductive voice she could manage.

"What do you need help with?" I murmured in embarrassment, fixing me eyes on my sandals so that they wouldn't inadvertenly travel anywhere else, especially to the men's annoyed glances. This wasn't the kind of place to fight.

Tanya smiled promiscuously at me.

"Make sure my backflips are neat."

"Um well I have stuff to do." I said, stuttering a reply.

"Come on!" She said suddenly, pulling my hand towards the circus tent. It seems that the word no was not in her vocabulary.

I sighed and watched as she smiled at me, her white teeth shining brightly.

Her catsuit clung tight to her body as she rearanged herself into a more professional gymanst position.

She shook the lingering hair from her eyes, making sure to batter her lashes at least ten times at me before reaching her arms above her head.

I tried to advoid her bust which seemed to be wanting to make a run from the tight lycra.

She smiled suggestively, as if knowing I had looked towards her chest and wiggled her pink varnished toes at me.

She began her act, jumping, flipping and dancing all over the place before weaving over to me and standing directly in front of me, her chest heaving from ragged breathing, her body strung tightly.

"Well?" She breathed, a little too breathy to just be from panting. "What do you think?"

"Um..." I began, a little taken aback to see small lumps, like peas sticking from her chest. I obviously knew what they were. "It was-" She took a step towards me, a conspicous smile stuck on her face. "Good," I mumbled, pressing myself to the wall of the tent. "Very good."

Suddenly her mouth was on mine, pulling away any interest of her talking to me about her act.

"Tanya stop!" I said abruptly, pulling away. She ignored me and continued, her mouth devouring mine.

_Bella, _I thought. _I love Bella. _

"Tanya stop! I love someone else!"

There was a squelching sound as Tanya detatched her mouth from mine. Her eyes were flaming with anger, envy, desire and a hint of sadness.

There was a loud slap as her hand met my cheek.

She huffed and turned on her heel, walking out of the tent with a overeacted swing to her hips.

_Bella. _I thought again. _I love Bella._

Oh god how stupid I'd been!

I had been trying to name it as something else, trying to lie, trying to hide the connection between us, but it could never be taken away. There would always be the same crackling electricity between us whenever we looked, whenever we touched.

I ran from the tent, ignoring Tanya and her friend Jessica's scrutinizing looks, only focused to getting to the hospital tent.

As I finally entered, I panted expectantly, waiting for the chocolate eyes to meet my green as we always did when either of us entered a room.

But they didn't.

I noticed that Bella's bed wasn't made, neither was the drink of water or the pills cleaned away.

I walked over to her bed, examining it closely, intently, as if I expected Bella her to pop up out of nowhere at any second.

I noticed something at the side of her glass and pills.

A brown lock of hair.

A token of goodbye.

~~0~~

Bella's POV

I stumbled down the hill, trying to ignore the looks of starers so that they wouldn't recognise me.

I had learnt recently, inbetween sickness and fainting, that news travelled fast.

I picked up the long skirt which I had pulled on at the last minute and ran down the hill, far away from the camp, trying to remember the way to get to the train station where everything had become helter skelter by everything, everyone, by Edward.

_No. Stop it. Don't think of Edward. He is in this world, and you are in that world._

Tears burned my eyes, beginning to roll down my cheeks as a new kind of sadness overtook, overwhelmed me.

I pushed on, not exactly sure where I was walking to, or where my legs were taking me.

I needed to get away, far away from here, from Edward.

He was a danger, I was a danger. Danger doesn't mix.

Wherever I went, Jacob was bound to come.

Jacob and Edward, Jacob anywhere, _definitely _did not mix.

But Edward getting hurt, any of my friends getting hurt, was something I would hold against me for life.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, running faster as I tried to dislodge the memories of Edward and the blonde haired girl together and Jacob all at once. It was proving difficult.

I stopped, hyperventalating madly and sank to the floor, trying to keep my breathing in check and the memory out of my mind.

_"Well," The blonde haired girl panted. "What do you think?"_

_I crept forward, tears welling in my eyes as I eavesdropped on Edward and the blonde haired girl._

_A girl with curly pinkish reddish hair and a girly face standing just outside the tent looked at me. I noticed she was filing her nails._

_"I know. Heartbreaker isn't he?" She spat. She went back to her filing._

_"Good," I heard Edward murmured. I could see him pressed against the tent. "Very good."_

_It was all too much._

_I ran back up to the hospital tent, hoping that no-one had noticed I was missing and looked around hastily._

_I had to leave. For good._

_Annoyance rumbled through me as I realised I wouldn't be able to say goodbye. I had an idea though. _

_I found a pair of scissors and with a trembling hand brought them to my hair. I clipped a lock of brown hair off and placed it on the side table. _

_Edward would know what it meant._

_As I ran down the hill, I passed Edward whoose face was aglow. He seemed too distracted to notice me._

_With tears pricking my eyes, I continued to run, far away from the only place I considered home._

I stood up quickly, remembering that my friends had twice the speed and strength as me.

After a lot more running and walking I finally heard the familiar tooting of the train.

I was walking through a meadow with flowers of different colours when I heard a low growl echoing through the grass.

And that's when he came.

**~~0~~**

**Duh duh duh!**

**im really sorry that this chapter was short but as I said I had severe writers block.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :D**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update... for over a whole MONTH!**

**I've just been _SO _busy! **

**To make it up to you a nice _long _chapter!**

**Anyways... ENJOY AND PLS REVIEW!**

**~~0~~**

The thing, _he, _moved from the trees, a loud growl rumbling through his chest.

The thing was like a giant man wrapped in black fuzz with four legs.

It's eyes were coal black and shiny and were permanently fixed on me.

I remained silent, my gaxe fixated on the thing as it moved slowly but predatorialy towards me.

But the thing didn't look like any other man I'd seen before.

It suddenly let out a giant roar as it stood on it's hind legs, it's paws waving in the air and something inside me just called out what to do.

_Run._

So I did.

The meadow was large and grass-like and each step felt like my skirt was weighing me down.

The thing followed in a heavy, but indefinitely fast, run.

Somehow I didn't think that it was a man.

I dived for a tree on my right just as the thing nearly collided into me.

I held onto the trunk and began to climb for my life, my palms sweating from the effort to pull myself up each branch.

One of the branches cracked underneath me, a growl echoing just below. The thing could climb well.

I finally got up into a small crevice, my tiny, thin body_ just _managing to fit into the crack.

And I was _high. _

The thing grunted as it realised that fact and stopped, climbing back down and looking up at me eagerly, bloodthirstily.

I watched in horror as it stood on it's hind legs and began to hit the tree, each pound on the trunk rumbling through the ground and reverberating through me.

The loose, thin branches of the tree began to fall at it's will with each strike that the beast underneath made. Suddenly, with one fatal blow, the branch my feet were resting on fell to the ground with a loud crack and thud, leaves and dirt blowing everywhere.

I screamed loudly, the sound echoing through the meadow and forest which lay just outside and clutched tighter onto the branch above, my arms weak from lack of food and sleep. My legs dangled, gravity trying to pull me down with each tug as I fought tiredly against the pull.

I made do of wrapping my legs around the trunk of the tree, my eyes squeezing tight as I held on to dear life.

I heard shots fire a few fields away, the thing did too and stopped what it was doing, looking around just as my arms gave way.

My scream echoed everywhere as I fell onto the back of the beast which let out another loud roar as I bounced off. I felt a pain in my arm as I was flung off it's back but it was soon gone when I realised that my fate was about to arrive.

It looked at me, it's breath hot and heavy with each pant of it's breath and then it stood on it's hinds legs again as I squeezed my eyes shut, my arm reflexively rising to block the fatal blow of the thing as I waited for my death to come.

And then there was another shot, one what caused the thing's eyes to go wide in surprise and then close with a loud grunt as it fell to the side with a loud thud, it's whole body going limp and loose.

My breathing was tattered, my chest rising and falling heavily. And even though there was pain in my arm, a pain in my chest and shouting nearby I just stared.

It was all I could do.

And I felt pity for this beast which lay slumped across the ground surrounded by broken twigs and leaves.

But then there was shouting again and my attention was brought to the group of men which stood opposite the meadow.

"It's Bella!" I heard a familiar Southern accent drawl shout from across the long grass.

Three figures rushed towards me, shotguns in their hands as they all rushed towards me.

And amongst them was...

"Bella."

_Edward._

He didn't say it with anger or worry, it was just a statement. A sign of his relief. That I was alive, and well and healthy and...

_Bleeding._

I looked at my arm which stung badly to find three long lines oozing blood down my arm. The thing's claws were sharp enough to have managed to tear the lines through the fabric of the sleeve to get to my skin.

My blood had seeped through the material, leaving red stains in it's place.

Edward stopped and directed his gaze from me to my arm, kneeling down beside me and holding my arm carefully and tenderly.

"We're going to have to get you to Carlisle again. I'll carry you. Em? Jasp?" He said as he stood up, a dominant power in his voice. They looked at him. "Leave the bear where it is but we're going to have to call the council. The bear shouldnt've been so close to the station. It could've killed someone." He nodded in my direction.

The guys nodded.

"Plus when the grizzly wakes up, it's gonna be seriously pissed that it's dinner's gone." Emmett said seriously though his eyes were glinting with humour.

Edward glared at Emmett, anger tightening his features.

"There's a phone at the station. I'll go there now." Jasper said hurriedly, turning and running off in the direction of the station.

"Guess that leaves me with the beastie then." Emmett grinned.

Edward frowned but I couldn't help grinning back.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Chill Ed. Bells is fine."

An appreciative blush tingled in my cheeks of the fact that I had my own nickname.

Edward growled.

"You see _this?" _He asked, pointing to the long scratches in my arm. "That is not _fine." _

Emmett merely shrugged.

"Could've been worse."

Edward growled again and for a moment I thought I saw a brief flash of agonising pain cross his eyes but it was gone instantly.

Emmett raised his hands again.

"Jus' sayin'."

Emmett finally looked at me.

"You OK Bells?"

I nodded, still slightly in shock of the fact that I was still alive. My eyes automatically locking on the thing, _a bear, _the almost-cause of my death.

And that Edward was here, his hand lingering near my own.

He knelt in front of me again, his hand stroking away my hair, checking for any head injuries, checking to make sure I was OK even though his eyes remained on my own though mine was tilted in a different direction.

With each brush of his thumb across my cheek, across my forehead, accident or purpose I did not know, a tingle of heat pulsed through me, my whole body flushing as a blush tinted my coarse, pale cheeks and hummed through my body.

I didn't know if he was aware or not but I wouldn't, couldn't look into his eyes. My own feelings would betray me.

As some said, eyes were windows to the soul.

Besides, his heart was not mine, his heart belonged to another. To the blonde girl that he had kissed so passionately outside the circus tent.

Tears welled in my eyes at the memory.

"What are you thinking?" I heard him murmur, low enough for only me to hear.

I still didn't look away from the bear, I did not want my feelings, or tears to be shown.

"Bella?" He asked a little sharply, tilting my face towards him, a little rougher than he would. "Please?" He choked.

I looked down at the ground as I answered.

"I don't know how to explain it," I mumbled. "There are too many things that I am thinking."

"Any specifics?" He said quietly, his voice showing a hint of relief.

"Questions mainly."

He suddenly smiled.

"That's pure Bella. Always intrigued by the world around you."

I blushed at the comment as he suddenly tried to gently pull up my sleeve.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, pulling my sleeve back down as a cigarrette burn was pulled into view.

Thankfully Edward was too preoccupied on me to notice anything.

He frowned.

"I'm bandaging you. To stop the bleeding." He said, a little confused.

I shook my head as he began to pull it up again, pushing his hand away and cringing as my hand brushed the scratches as I pulled the sleeve back down.

"Please don't." I cried in pain, biting my lip as tears of pain welled in my eyes.

"Bella?" He repeated worriedly. "Bella look at me, look at me," He said firmly as I began to hyperventalate. I did so, calming a little as he brushed his thumb over my cheek. "It's fine OK?" He said softly, his emerald orbs burrowing deep into mine. "Deep breaths alright? I'm not going to hurt you. I won't put the bandage on."

I nodded, blinking back the tears as I regained my breathing, Edward watching me patiently as he silently comforted me.

I blinked and looked back at the bear.

"Is that thing... dead?" I squeaked nervously.

Edward followed my gaze and then frowned.

"The bear? No. It's been tranquillised."

I nodded though I had no idea what that word meant. I had heard Jacob say it once or twice when him and his friends were discussing 'business' but I had obviously made no obligation to ask what that word meant.

Edward saw the confusion in my eyes and smiled softly.

"It's been put to sleep."

"Sleep?" I asked with a frown, looking at the slump body splayed across the ground.

Edward nodded.

"He should be up and running in a few hours which is why we need to get him back _into _the forest and get _you _away from him."

I looked at the sleeping bear, biting my lip nervously.

"Can I touch it?" I asked.

Edward's eyes widened in surprise but he nodded.

"If you want, we'd better get going though. You'll lose too much blood."

I crawled over to the bear silently and slowly as if it was going to wake up and attack me at any moment.

I heard Edward chuckle quietly, the sound comforting for me.

The bear was utterly still, but it was still breathing heavily as I could feel it's hot breath and I could see it's chest rising so it was still alive.

I carefully reached out, checking to make sure it hadn't reacted and touched it's fur.

It was soft and warm and ran through my fingers easily.

I smiled and relaxed into the touch.

Emmett grinned down at me.

"You like grizzlies then eh?"

I smiled, knowing he meant bears and nodded.

"That's probably why she likes you." Edward grinned, assuring Emmett that all was well between them.

I continued stroking the bear for a few minutes until Edward told me it was time to go.

I sighed reluctantly but complied and stood up, falling backwards a little as dizziness hit me.

"Woah," Edward said, catching me. "You've already lost a lot of blood. Emmett you know what to do with the bear right?"

Emmett rolled his eyes in reply.

"Only asking." Edward muttered as he lifted me into his arms with a small grunt.

He began making his way back through the fields towards the camp, struggling slightly.

"Bella?" He panted, trying to hold me more comfortably. "Can you put your arms around my neck?"

I blushed but nodded, wondering how many times in just a few days Edward had carried me or rescued me from something.

I couldn't help but think of all the movies that were always shown on the always blaring TV bearing times when a man would carry a woman after a wedding.

A wedding.

I cringed at the thought of me and Edward marrying, ignoring the tingling sensations which crackled through my body like electricity as Edward clutched to me a little tighter as we walked down a hill.

I looked at the surrounding fields, flowers and trees, trying to ignore the feelings which coursed through me as I tried to focus on the serenity and peace of the tranquil scenery.

"Bella?" I heard Edward murmur, my name a prayer on his lips.

"Hmm?" I breathed.

"Why did you leave?"

I stiffened.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered.

Edward stopped and looked at me.

"Tell me."

He still wasn't moving.

I swallowed audibly.

"I-I-don't know," I mumbled. "I was too much to look after."

To my surprise he suddenly laughed.

"Bella there are over fifty people working in and for our circus, one more isn't going to make much more difference."

I blushed but remained silent, thankful when he started walking.

The sun was hot on my skin but somehow Edward's skin felt cool against my skin. I tried to snuggle closer without Edward seeing, watching his Adam's apple bop up and down with each swallow and each gulp of air.

I blushed when he looked down, trying to look away though his emerald eyes had caught me in they're grasp.

"Bella." He whispered huskily, a finger trailing down my cheek, over my jaw and then caressing my chin which sent shivers cascading through me.

I wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't. He was someone elses, and he didn't want me. He _couldn't want me._

I looked away, guilt pumping through me as he stopped and pulled away abruptly, walking again hurriedly though soundlessly.

Though I couldn't feel him, my eyes could still watch him.

The sun gleamed off his forehead, the sweat glistening from his brow, his eyes glinting each time they captured the sun's rays. His muscles flexed with each step, his skin so bright in the sun it shined almost as bronze as his hair.

The ache in my chest had never pained me so much before.

~~0~~

Carlisle seemed relieved though possibly a little annoyed to see me in such a state again.

"Bella," He sighed, immeadiately getting to work on me as Edward laid me on the bed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Edward sat silently besides me as Carlisle began pulling out a thread and needle from a bag.

I felt a little dizzy.

"Breathe Bella." Edward reminded me, his thumb stroking across the back of my hand.

How he had managed to hold my hand I didn't know.

"Edward," I choked as Carlisle started playing with the hem of my sleeve. "Can you close your eyes?"

He widened his eyes at my request but nodded, complying instantly.

Carlisle looked at me intrigued as I squeezed my eyes shut as he gently pushed the sleeve up my arm, his gasp his only response to the scars dotted all over my arm.

"Oh Bella." He murmured, low enough for only me to hear.

Tears welled in my eyes as I tried to control my sobs as Carlisle handed me a box of tissues.

I wiped my eyes, the pity in Carlisle's eyes finally making me break down.

I sobbed softly, Edward taking it as sobs of pain as he brushed his thumb over the back of my hand, telling me it would all be over soon.

Oh how wrong he was.

I bit my lip, ignoring the uncomfortable burns and tug and pull as Carlisle tended to disinfecting the cuts and then sewing them up.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured in my ear once he was finished.

He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead, brushing my hair from my eyes.

"You can talk to me anytime you want." He said softly, smiling gently.

I nodded knowingly, knowing that he would let me tell my story when I was ready.

"Thank you Carlisle." I whispered.

"And I advise whatever it is that's bothering you, you tell Edward. He cares more than you know." He whispered in my ear.

I blushed and mumbled thanks as I took some painkillers and some water before Carlisle walked off.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Edward asked, I could hear the whine in his voice.

I looked at the stitches in my arm and draped a blanket over them.

"Yes." I said in a small voice.

His eyes opened, a small breath being let from me when my eyes found his familiar emerald.

"Are you OK?" He murmured, his finger stroking my jaw.

I nodded, wincing a little as I moved.

"Bella!" I suddenly heard Alice and Esme cry.

I looked towards the two women who were running over to me, tears in their eyes as they smothered me in hugs and kisses.

"We heard what happened." Alice whispered into my hair.

"We were so worried." Esme said softly.

Alice suddenly pulled away, fury and hurt in her eyes.

"Why did you run away Bella?"

She glanced an accusatory look at Edward who cringed at her gaze.

"Was it because of us?"

"No! Of course not Alice!" I exclaimed. "I was just too much trouble to look after."

Esme sighed and Alice rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do with you hmm?" She said, smiling in motherly affection as she held my chin and stroked my cheek.

"I'm just glad you're OK." Alice sighed, sitting next to me and holding me close on my good arm.

I closed my eyes tiredly, my head resting on Alice's sleepily.

"Let her sleep now." Esme said gently, her arm on Alice's as Alice clutched my hand tightly as if I would slip away.

I felt Edward's fingers softly caress mine as he sat close to my head and murmured things in my ear, all the time lulling me closer to sleep until a soft touch of lips on my forehead made me go into the world between sleep and reality called dreamland. I hope the lips on my forehead belonged to Edward's.

~~0~~

"NO!" I screamed into the pillow, my hands twisting into the sheet.

_Jacob was there and he was hurting him._

"STOP!" I shouted.

_Edward tried to fight back, his blood trickling down his forehead and nose._

"NO JAKE!" I yelled.

_He took another step towards Edward, a grin smothered over his face as he kicked him and then Edward's body was in front of me, his emerald eyes completely blank and lifeless._

"_EDWARD!_" I screamed.

"Bella," I suddenly heard Edward voice say loudly, his voice gravelly and heavy with sleep. "Bella shhh! It's fine I'm here, I'm here."

There was a creak of bedsprings as Edward crept onto the bed, his arms entwining around me as I sobbed loudly into his T-Shirt.

"Hey," He croaked groggily. "It's fine. Bella I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you."

I fisted his shirt, trying to get as close as I could to him as his head rested on top of mine, his lips softly pressing against my forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered huskily, voice thick with sleep.

I shook my head.

He sighed and stroked my hair.

He made me take a sip from a fresh glass of water and wiped my mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, waiting for me to calm down and get my breathing in check.

"Edward?" I croaked tiredly, pulling on his shirt when he tried to go. "Stay with me. Please."

He sighed but complied, holding me close and pecking my forehead once or twice as he murmured about what was going to happen in the morning and everything which got my mind off the nightmare. Just the sound of his voice was comforting. Finally I was brought back to a lulling deep, nightmare-free sleep again.

~~0~~

It wasn't surprising that me and Edward slept in late.

But despite that there were still lots of jobs to be completed, no-one seemed bothered by the fact that me and Edward were still asleep.

Not yet anyway.

I could see the bags under Edward's eyes even though he was asleep.

I snuggled into his chest, inhaling his scent deeply

He murmured my name in his sleep, his arms tightening around me as I sunk into the warmth of his chest, just enjoying the feel of the two of us being alone together.

Memorising, pretending that we were together as my arms tightened around his back, pulling me so tight against him that there was no space between us.

"Morning," He said gravelly, voice thick with sleep. I blushed as I looked up into his emerald eyes, mouth pulled back into his signature crooked smile. "How are you this morning?" He murmured between a yawn.

"Fine," I mumbled in embarrassment, pulling away a little, blush still tinging my cheeks. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yeah, thanks." He replied though I knew it was a lie due to the bags under his eyes.

"I'm sorry that my dream woke you up." I mumbled again.

He smiled crookedly.

"Don't be sorry Bella," He said quietly, pulling me closer. "It wasn't your fault."

We were silent for a moment, just enjoying the feel of our hearts beating together.

"Did _you _get enough ?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, thank you. Do you know what the time is?"

"Eleven." I heard Carlisle say, walking through the tent flap with a plate of toast in his hand and a glass of water in the other.

I looked away and pulled back from Edward in embarrassment.

"You feeling OK Bella?" Carlisle asked softly.

I nodded, not looking him in the eye.

"How's your arm?"

I shrugged.

"I can move it." I mumbled.

He smiled and placed my breakfast on the side table.

"Do you want any painkillers?"

I shook my head.

Carlisle looked at Edward, taking in the bags under his eyes.

"Edward you're let off your work today."

Edward frowned and opened his mouth to object but Carlisle stopped him.

"You're exhausted and I bet you hardly got any sleep last night."

Edward sighed and nodded half-heartedly as Carlisle smiled at the two of us and walked off again.

I blushed as Edward pulled me back to his chest, his hands raking through my straw-like hair.

"I like your hair Bella," He murmured. "It smells nice. All coconutty."

I flushed a deep crimson.

"Thank you." I muttered.

His sleeve rolled up his arm and I couldn't resist touching the warm bronze skin.

I could feel a deep growl rumbling through his chest as I drew circles on his arm before lightly trailing over his muscles with a fingernail.

He closed his eyes at the feel, a hardly audible moan escaping.

My finger stopped, my eyes wide that I had managed to make him do that.

His eyes were hooded as he looked down at me.

"Bella," He mumbled huskily. "I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

My mouth on his stopped him.

He gasped, his whole body frozen as a jolt of energy passed through as our skin touched.

And then is mouth was moving more reverently, quiet gasps, groans and pants filling the room.

I whimpered as he pulled away, the two of us only managing to take in a load of desperately needed oxygen before my mind registered that his hands had grabbed my hips, his fingers digging into the skin sending jolts of electricity to my middle.

But then my body turned immobilised when he laid on top of me, his erection pressing into my thigh.

And then Jacob was above me.

"Bella." He moaned.

I blinked, Edward returning when I wriggled out of his grasp.

I hopped out of bed, a little dizzy as Edward stared at me in surprise, eyes wide.

"Bella?" He breathed angrily.

And then I looked down to see my top and sleeves had rolled up, my scars displayed for all to see.

**~~0~~**

**Oooooh! What's poor poor Bella going to do now?**

**Hope you like the chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE _REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**Once again apologies for the update taking so long!**

**Teachers somehow think that a relaxing half term means dump as much homework on their pupils as they possibly can... during work experience**

**Anyways!**

**Enjoy and PLS Review! x**

**~~0~~**

Last time on the Individual Performer

_His sleeve rolled up his arm and I couldn't resist touching the warm bronze skin._

_I could feel a deep growl rumbling through his chest as I drew circles on his arm before lightly trailing over his muscles with a fingernail._

_He closed his eyes at the feel, a hardly audible moan escaping._

_My finger stopped, my eyes wide that I had managed to make him do that._

_His eyes were hooded as he looked down at me._

_"Bella," He mumbled huskily. "I'm- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"_

_My mouth on his stopped him._

_He gasped, his whole body frozen as a jolt of energy passed through as our skin touched._

_And then is mouth was moving more reverently, quiet gasps, groans and pants filling the room._

_I whimpered as he pulled away, the two of us only managing to take in a load of desperately needed oxygen before my mind registered that his hands had grabbed my hips, his fingers digging into the skin sending jolts of electricity to my middle._

_But then my body turned immobilised when he laid on top of me, his erection pressing into my thigh._

_And then Jacob was above me._

_"Bella." He moaned._

_I blinked, Edward returning when I wriggled out of his grasp._

_I hopped out of bed, a little dizzy as Edward stared at me in surprise, eyes wide._

_"Bella?" He breathed angrily._

_And then I looked down to see my top and sleeves had rolled up, my scars displayed for all to see._

_~~0~~_

Bella's POV

I could see a mixture of emotions pass over Edward's face. I could name some.

Anger, confusion, hurt and something else. A dark hunger which Jake wore before he took me as his prey.

"_Bella?" _He repeated in the same breathy tone. "What happened to you?"

I bit my lip to keep the words from escaping and stood still as he moved towards me, a small gasp escaping as he raised his hand.

He stopped, hurt now playing around his perfect features as he dropped his hand back to the side.

I wanted to run to him and wrap my arms around him and tell him everything whatever happened in my life before kissing away all emotions from his face so there was only love left as he promised that I would always be safe from Jacob and that he would protect me.

"Please Bella?" He wheezed, a small tear escaping in desperation. "Love tell me!"

_Love?_

_Love._

I swallowed and opened my mouth and then closed it, my wants finally getting to the best of me as I hugged his muscular form.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled into his torso, his arms automatically locking me to him.

He frowned.

"Why are you sorry?"

I blinked at him in confusion.

"For kissing you when you love that other woman, for always being stupid," I pulled away and shook my head walking over to the wall to stop myself from fainting. "For always being ignorant, always being sad," I whisper angrily, pulling my arm back and punching the wall repeatedly. "For always messing thing up! For-not knowing-anything!"

"Bella," Edward said softly, stopping me and taking my arm softly, carressing my knuckles which were now bleeding. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He murmured, brushing away my tears and pulling me back into an embrace.

"I don't love that other woman. And even if you were all those other things, it wouldn't change how I feel about you."

I clutched him tighter. He _liked _me.

"But Bella please," He murmured. "Tell me how you did this."

I inhaled deeply and then nodded.

"It wasn't me who did this," I whispered, pulling away and looking into his eyes. "_He _did this."

His eyes blazed with anger, a frown creasing his forehead.

"_Who?" _He said loudly and sharply. "_Who _did this to you Bella? Because when I find out who did this to you, they're going to wish they've never been born!"

"Edward please," I hushed, placing a finger on his lips. "Carlisle will hear."

He took a shuttered deep breath and nodded.

I pulled him to the bed and laid next to him.

We didn't touch, just look at each other. The close contact was enough.

"I guess it all started when I was born," I said quietly. "My mother was a gypsy who gave birth to me and then left me with my dad. Her... revenge," I mumbled, his arms slowly wrapping around me to comfort me. "And then... I'm not sure what happened, but all I know is that Jacob entered."

Edward froze again but remained silent.

"He acted like a friend at first. Kind and sympathetic but then he just..." I shrugged. "Changed. Beatings began. It was like a daily ritual. I never once fought back against him, letting him scar me without hesitation," I shook my head, a tear escaping. "I didn't dare hurt him. And then it got worse. He kissed me and did things to me that I-" I shook my head again, the tears flowing freely.

"Oh love," Edward murmured, pulling me to him. "Did he ever... force sex on you?"

I looked up at him in confusion.

He blushed and then frowned.

"You don't know what... sex is?"

I shook my head but gathered that this wasn't time to explain.

"I-" I blushed. "I don't know what that is... but all I remember is a pain deep inside me which he used with his..." I stuttered embarrassingly. "Privacy."

Edward growled.

"Jacob _raped _you?" He shuddered angrily. "I will _kill _the bastard! He hurt you and god knows who else! He's not going to know what hit him!"

"It wasn't _just _Jacob." I whimpered.

Edward blinked at me and then jumped out of bed, stalking towards the exit of the tent.

"Where are you going?" I squeaked.

He didn't reply.

"Edward!"

He turned round, his face contorting at my expression.

"Edward please. Come back to me."

He hesitated in the door way undecided, his whole form still shaking with anger.

"Please. Don't leave me."

He looked at the moor and then at me.

I got up from my bed and took his arm.

"I couldn't _bear _for you to leave me. I've done it enough times to you already." I murmur.

He sighed and suddenly pulled me close again.

"I won't leave you Bella."

And then all of a sudden I was placed on a bed, my eyes closing tiredly, opened just enough to be assured that Edward was still with me as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

As sleep overtook us both.

~~0~~

Edward's POV

Like the night once again, I did not sleep well.

There was too much on my mind for sleep.

Bella lay exhausted against me, her cheeks still a little damp from her tears as I stroked her forehead and swiped my finger slowly back and forth across her lips.

She mumbled my name and moved a little closer to me, an action I was only too willing to oblige to.

Bella was an angel.

The thought of anything or anyone hurting her both angered and terrified me.

My eyes flicked towards her arm where I knew the huddle of scars lay.

I slowly lifted the sleeves of her shirt, my mouth opening in horror as I took in each scar and burn.

She murmured my name again as I traced each burn, some I recognise as cigarette burns, others unrecognisable though I'm sure there's some in the shape of lashmarks from a whip.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle say softly. I drew my eyes away from Bella's arm and looked at Carlisle. "May I have a word with you?"

I nod but don't look away from Bella, worry churning in the pit of my stomach.

"I will not keep you long Edward."

I stroked Bella's cheek and then look back to Carlisle, nodding firmly.

I moved away from Bella's side, earning a few more mumbles before running a hand through my hair.

"What is it?" I murmured, looking at Bella a few times before returning to Carlisle.

He smiled and beckoned me over to the desk in the corner of the room before sitting down in his chair, pushing away a few medical papers before asking me to sit.

"I'd rather not if you don't mind." I said quietly, looking over at Bella again, comforted by the fact that she was still sleeping.

At least I'd be able to dash over to Bella quickly when needed.

Carlisle smiled at me knowingly but didn't say anything.

He watched me for a few minutes before I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Um. What did you wish to talk about?"

Carlisle blinked and then leant back as if being pulled back from his thoughts.

"Ah yes," He said sadly. "Did you manage to talk to Bella?"

I squirmed uncomfortably, looking at the floor and then nodded.

Carlisle leant forward again, his hands clasped together on the desk.

"May you tell me what she told you?" He asked quietly.

I swallowed and looked at Bella and then Carlisle. He was only trying to help.

"She was abused repeatedly," I spat, anger burning in my chest. "She has scars all over her arms and probably on the rest of her body. She gets worried even by a single male _touch. _She has nightmares and she was raped over and over," I said angrily, fisting my hair as I paced the floor. I looked at Carlisle again. "And it wasn't just a single fucking effort. There were others who did the same as well," I panted, slamming my fist on the desk. "Bella's always been innocent," I finally whispered. "Her family and the rapist is to blame. Jacob." My mouth burnt at the name, anger igniting again.

"Edward calm down." Carlisle said sharply. I opened my mouth to yell at him and then realised who I was talking to.

The man who raised me. Who looked after me. Who was the only person who could be called as a fatherly figure in my life.

His eyes flicked towards the seat.

"Sit."

I hesitated but then did so.

I immediately swivelled round when Bella began to stir.

"I know you're angry about this situation," Carlisle murmured when Bella had fallen back into her slumber. "But you have to be calm. You must know of all people how sensitive she is right now. She has no money. By the looks of things no family or education and no support."

I remembered the uncomfortable conversation earlier on when Bella had asked what sex was.

My cheeks flushed a little at the thought.

"I support her." I hissed indignantly.

"Yes. You do. This is how Bella feels." Carlisle said quietly.

I frowned but remained silent.

"Do you remember when Rosalie first came here?" He asked.

I froze but nodded.

"At fourteen years of age," Carlisle said shaking his head. "At fourteen she-"

"Edward?" A small voice mumbled questioningly.

"I'm here." I called towards Bella.

Carlisle stood up.

"I will speak with you about this later."

I nodded at his request though it was half heartedly, my eyes were focused on a tired-though-awake Bella.

"Edward?" She mumbled again. "What were you talking to Mr Cullen about?"

I sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the hair from her eyes.

"Nothing of great importance." I yawned.

"Are you tired?" She asked, sitting up weakly. "Did you get any sleep?"

I shook my head.

"No. I couldn't sleep but I'm fine."

Carlisle emerged again with a thermometer.

"Afternoon Miss Bella." He smiled kindly, placing it in her mouth.

He wrote something on his clipboard and then took out the thermometer.

"Good," He said happily. "You're fever has broken. I'll let you leave the day after tomorrow."

Bella smiled, the first smile from her in a long time.

She wriggled to the edge of the bed when Carlisle exited and patted the space next to her.

I climbed next to her and watched her closely.

She suddenly ran a finger down my cheeks and along my jaw, a small giggle emerging.

"You're all scratchy."

I chuckled. It seemed that sleep had done someone the world of good.

She continued her voyage over my face, her finger prickling the flesh there as she stroked my forehead softly with her knuckles and then traced the bridge of my nose, sliding down my cheekbones before resting on my lips. She brushed across them softly. I hummed at the feel.

"You're lips are so soft." She mumbled, her cheeks flushing a little at the comment.

I'm sure that that comment wasn't supposed to come out.

I chuckled in a low tone.

"So are yours."

She blinked and edged slowly towards me. I did the same but she stopped me.

"No. Can you- can you stay still?" She asked quietly.

She was frightened.

I nodded and did so.

She edged forwards again, a finger trailing up my neck as she entwined her hands into my hair.

I shivered but otherwise remained still.

Electricity flew through my veins as she finally touched her lips with mine.

We both gasped at the current of audible crackling, our eyes wide until we suddenly met each other's mouths again, passion and lust overthrowing us and making us forget every thought.

I let her climb on top of me, her brown hair flowing loose, eyes black with lust, her skin renewed with a flush, her lips a dark pink as she met my mouth again.

She moaned against me softly, her hands in my haor.

"Oh Bella," I groaned, her teeth and mouth attacking my neck like a madwoman. "Bella. Stop, you're going to- oh." I moaned again as she grunted into my neck in protest of us stopping.

"I hope Bells is okay..." A familiar voice said muffled from outside the tent.

We both froze and looked at each other.

"Back under the covers." I whispered hurriedly.

She giggled as I slipped her underneath.

"What?" I grinned at her.

"You have a.. ahem.. problem." She blushed.

I flushed and muttered under my breath as she bit her lip to muffle her giggles, lifting the cover to slide in next to her.

Bella smiled wickedly at me and giggled but bit her lip to stifle it as Emmett, Alice and Jasper came into the tent.

Emmett and Jasper grinned and gave me a secret thumbs up as they saw me and Bella in the bed.

"Hope we haven't interrupted anythin'." Emmett smirked.

Alice glared at him and slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!" He pouted, rubbing the stinging arm repeatedly.

"Bella you're looking much better today." Alice smiled.

Bella blushed earning a small low chuckle for only her to hear from me as she bit her lip again.

"Thank you." She stuttered.

"You're welcome." I murmured in her ear, a small smirk on my face as she inhaled sharply.

Jasper and Emmett eyed me suspiciously. If Alice suspected something she didn't show it.

"What did you do with the... thing?" She asked Emmett and Jasper.

"Not much to be honest," Jasper replied. "Animal control came, captured the grizzly and released it back in the wild."

Bella nodded.

A small whimper suddenly escaped from my mouth.

The three looked at me, Bella stopped and bit away a grin.

Alice raised an eyebrow at Bella who just giggled and hid under the covers

Alice suddenly smiled wickedly, her expression amused as she realised what the situation was from my expression.

She grabbed Emmett and Jasper's arm.

"_Come_ on guys," She smirked at me. "Let's leave Bella to get some rest. It might make Edward _score _some points with us for a change."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged confused glances with each other as Alice just laughed and pulled them outside.

I gritted my teeth as Bella laughed, my hands latching onto her hips, my mouth attacking her neck.

Her laughter stopped, her body squirming as I nibbled on a sensitive spot of her neck.

"Oh Edward." She moaned.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

**~~0~~**

**Duh duh duh!**

**Pls Review!**


	9. Author's Apology

**Hey guys!**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the update taking so long, but I'm going to pause both stories on this sight for a while just as I get things sorted.**

**I'm just really stressed out at the moment!**

**Once again, apologies for all awaiting readers but you can read my 'own' other stories on fictionpress, the sistersite to this site. I'm continuing one of my stories on fitionpress for the time being and once everything has become more organised, I will carry on with these stories on here.**

**Apologies once more!**

**Ebony**

**~~0~~**


End file.
